Buzz Buzz
by SinklessShipping
Summary: Jasmine Key gets called up from NXT to join the main roster. What happens when she meets Elias from a distance her first night out? Elias Samson/OC Hints of other wrestler's relationships. Rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"And the winner via disqualification, Bianca Belair!"

The words don't register in my brain as I keep sending my knee into Bianca's midsection, fists meeting her arms from time to time. The words haven't even registered as I feel the ref trying to desperately drag me away from her. She starts to slide down the turnbuckles and I begin then bashing her head into the middle one, over and over again. I was even snatching bits of my own long blonde hair into hits I was giving out.

No, the words only register in my mind when I feel multiple sets of hand grab me. All my movements halt as I allow the officials to pull me back. My blue eyes don't leave Bianca until I'm out of the ring, grabbing a mic.

"Eh, what a farewell match? Lucky for you B, this is my last night here." I put the mic back down, turn, and walk past the ring and straight to locker room.

I had the last match of the night, so the locker room is empty. I sit on a bench, gym bag in hand and take in a deep breath. Yes, Bianca and I both knew how that match would go down but that never keeps me from thinking that I went overboard. I let the breath out hard as I hear the officials helping her to the trainer to get looked at.

I rise and walk to the shower, my bag that contains regular clothes still in hand for me to change into.

* * *

My wet hair is pulled into a bun that I will dry when I get home before putting on new make-up. Why did I have to agree to meeting members of both rosters tonight after the show? I internally groan as I put on my leather jacket, zipping it up just enough to cover the mid-drift that my red crop top shows. I dust off my ripped up jeans as I walk towards the exit, key in hand, ready to leave.

Thankfully the hotel is right by the arena we were at tonight. I check both ways before crossing the street to the hotel, my red boots clicking against the road. The lobby is almost dead, save for a few of the main roster people that I will be meeting soon. Veering away from them, I enter the elevator and pull out my phone to let my dear friend Seth know what was going on.

The elevator pings as it arrives on my floor. Stepping out, I glance up and down the hallway to see it completely empty. Finally sliding the key in, I unlock my door and groan once more.

* * *

Hair dry? Check. Make up on? Check. Keys and phone in pocket? Check. And it only took forever. Strutting through the now dead lobby to my car, my phone vibrates. I jog to my car once I get outside, ignoring the several other buzzes of my phone as well. I swing my car door open and slide in, slamming the door behind me. I can be brutal on my car, but I love it. It's my baby. As soon as I crank the car up, I pull my phone out to see seven missed text messages all from Seth.

"Where are yooooou?"

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Jasmine, I will come and drag you over here myself."

"You need to meet us."

"Or meet others rather."

"It'll be fuuuuuuun."

"Bitch if you don't answer, I'm just gonna call."

Ironically, he calls as soon as I finish reading them.

"Seth sweetie, I was just about to text you back." I connect my phone to the car through Bluetooth and begin driving. "You gotta understand it takes me longer to get ready, I just had my final match on NXT."

His laugh fills the car making me smile. "I know, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be a loner here on the main roster. This way, no matter the brand you go to, you'll know people." There's light chatter in the background, two other men it would seem. "Look, right now you only know me. I'm not always gonna be able to hold your hand and-"

My laughter erupts, cutting him off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh at you. But you, hold my hand?" I snort.

"Are you almost here," he asks, ignoring me completely.

"Turning in."

He ends the call, being the assface he really is.

I park up front, and as soon as I'm out of the car I'm tackled by a flying Seth.

"Jesus, get off me Seth," I laugh along with him and some of our observers. He gets up, pulling me with him. "Nice to see you again too," I say to him, dusting myself off. "I swear if you made me rip my jacket..." He's shaking his head. "Good. Now introduce me."

He grabs my hand, ironically, and drags me into the bar. It's a medium size place that's well packed right now. It has a barn-type feel to it, hay on the floor, horse-shoe hanging above the bar, and saddles on the walls. I shivered as Seth continues to lead me to two men, one with gorgeous long hair, and the other with shorter hair and a loud laugh.

"Guys, guys, guys," Seth interrupts them. They look over at us, both their eyes landing on me making me squeak and hide behind Seth a bit. "What the... Oh they won't bite." He jerks me around the front of him, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "This is Jasmine, Jasmine Key. She got called up to the main roster, just don't know the brand yet. Jas, this long haired doof is Roman Reigns, and this tall drink of wine is Dean Ambrose."

I nod to them as I slide into the empty booth followed by Seth. I keep my eyes trained on the table as they talk, because why? Oh, new people scare me.

* * *

So it's been a couple of hours, everyone but Roman and I have had a few drinks and I have now met quite a few people from each roster. I got to meet Sasha, Alexa, Bayley, Finn, Sheamus, Cesaro, and Jason from Raw. On Smackdown I got to meet Becky, Charlotte, Carmella, Randy, AJ, Jimmy & Jey, and Sami.

We were all chatting on the dance floor to some loud horrible country song when the door opened. I was the only one who noticed, but I was the only one he seemed to notice. He's tall, brown hair that barely passes his shoulders, and brown eyes to match.

Shaking my head to stop my staring at the guy, I turn to Finn who was beside me. "Hey Finn, whose that?"

His head turns towards the door and he laughs. "Good luck with him. That's Elias."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is going to be my first chapter story and I will update as best as I can on this. All the chapters might not be the length of this, but I'll do my best. As always, reviews are very welcomed! Love you guys, stay safe!**

 **Wait! I almost forgot- I am a very visual type of person. I really have to SEE things to sort of work with things. So I found pictures of a model I used to base my OC off of and then went to polyvore to make some outfits. I'm gonna post the websites below, you'll have to copy, paste and change the word dot to a . to see it Sorry!**

 _ **This is my disclaimer note right here.**_

Jasmine Key(based off the appearnce of Scarlett Leithold)

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=147587329

Outfits:

NXT gear: wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/unamed_story/set?id=234053913

Bar outfit: wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/unamed_story/set?id=234058703


	2. Chapter 2

"Good luck," I try to ask Finn, but he was already lost in his attempt at dancing. My gaze fixes itself on Elias yet again, watching him observe the scene in front of him. Shaking my head, I come out of my trance and begin to hunt for Roman, or Seth, or even Dean but none of them are in site. Sighing, I walk off the dance floor, to stand against a wall as I continue searching.

"You alright there lass? You look paler than me." I jump a little and look to my left, eyes meeting the kind ones of Sheamus.

"I'm fine, I just maybe don't fell too well? I don't know," I reply to him as I go back to searching, my eyebrows pulling together as I get more confused. Where are they? I turn back to Sheamus who hasn't stopped looking at me. "Have you seen Seth or Dean or Roman? I want to let them know I'm going back to the hotel but I can't seem to find them. I have an earlier flight than most of you guys."

"I haven't but I can tell them if I see them?"

I pull my phone out as he states that and he pulls his out, knowing I want to exchange numbers so he can let me know that the boys know. "Thanks Sheamus. Hey, it was nice meeting you and Cesaro and everyone." My gaze flickers momentarily behind Sheamus to see Elias and another guys who I wasn't properly introduced to. My eyes meet Sheamus' again. "I hope I go to Raw, I'll know Monday."

He chuckles before saying, "it was nice to meet you as well lass, hopefully it won't be the last time we cross." I smile before nodding and turning to leave. "Be safe lass!"

"You too dude, you too." I walk out the door and into the chilly night air.

Zipping my black leather jacket up more, I dash to my car for the warmth. I pat my hands over my pockets, only to come up empty except my phone. The groan escapes my lips before I can help it. I kick the tire lightly, frustrated because gave my key to Roman. I groan again as I run back into the bar, desperately searching now.

I pull out my phone and dial Seth. "Pick up pick up pick," I couldn't help but mumble under my breath when he finally picks up. "Thank God! Is Roman with you? Where even are you? I have looked so much. Ro has my keys and-"

"Slow down! I can't understand a speed talker," Roman's voice comes through the phone. He must have Seth's phone since Seth is a stupid type of drunk.

"Ro, you have my keys." I sit down, knowing this could take a while.

"Shit. Alright, you on the floor still or what?"

"I'm sitting in the first booth on the left when you come in the door."

"On my way." He hangs up before I get another word out and I grumble.

Putting my phone down, and groaning yet again, I hear the booth across me squeak. My eyes snap open and I'm met with Elias. Immediately, I straighten in my seat picking up my phone. "Sorry, I didn't realize this booth was taken."

As I'm starting to get up to leave, he shrugs. "It wasn't." I look at him, wanting him to continue. "Guys are jerks, you were alone and this is a bar. Protection.

I stand up, not knowing why I feel so irked by that last comment. "Protection? Sweetheart, I am a part of this company.I just got moved to the main roster. I know how to fight." He smirks and that irks me even more. "Okay, what is your deal dude? I mean-"

"Hey Jas! You alright?" I turn to find who interrupted me to see the trio. I sigh as I nod, knowing that they won't let me have this one fight even if they are drunk. Roman hold out my keys with the question on his lips, "why did you give these to me again?"

"Cause, I didn't know if I would drink or not but I didn't and now I want to leave. I have an early flight and want to pack and shower since I know I won't sleep," I shrug as I unzip my jacket, feeling like I'm gonna have to stay longer.

Roman grabs my jacket, being kind as Seth grabs my arm. "Come on and daaaaaaance." I start shaking my head. "You need to loosen up."

I'm aware of Elias' presence, so before I can respond to Seth I turn to Elias and say "can we help you?" He smirks again and walks away as I continue to shoot daggers into his head. I turn my gaze back to Seth. "No, I need to pack. I promise I'll stay next time." I turn and hold my hand out expecting my jacket but receiving a smirk from Ro.

I groan as I'm being dragged back to the dance floor. "One song, dammit," Seth growls. I groan but not and hold up a finger to say one.

I jog ahead of him to the dance floor right as an oldie comes on, Cupid Shuffle. I laugh as we all get together, half us facing towards the bar and the half towards the door.

* * *

Monday, noon.

We've been in Charlotte since Thursday, and tonight I find out what brand I go to. I haven't seen Elias since Thursday and I have to say I'm glad. He seems rude, almost arrogant. He was a jerk and slightly sexist.

I sigh, fliddling with the hem of my navy blue sweater dress as I sit and wait for the lovely trio. We were having lunch before I met with creative to talk about the brand decision and a character update. New gear, new theme, new me. The trio were taking their sweet time though. I groan as I instead start playing with the fuzz on my galaxy leggings, shaking my leg to hear the heel on my black suede heels click the ground.

"Sorry, sorry. Ro took forever with his hair," Seth says as he and the guys walk forward. He pulls me up from the bench into a hug. I hug him back tightly as he figures it would be okay to ask why I must wear my leather jacket with a sweater dress.

"Leave me and my choices alone." He laughs and I nod to Ro and Dean. "Lets get food. I'm hungry, and you guys kept me waiting."

They laugh at me as we begin to walk into Olive Garden.

* * *

Monday, 7:00pm

My heels clicking down the hall of the backstage makes me appear more confident than I really am. I was put on Raw, the red brand. I debut tonight. Holy hell, I'm starting tonight on RAW.

I let out a deep breath before knocking on the door to wardrobe.

"Come in!"

I walk in and smile at the sight before me. A couple other superstars getting ready, including Seth, Sheamus, and Alexa.

"So your Jasmine," the male voice from earlier asks. I nod. "Awesome. Well, we have new gear for you, as you know. We decided that you have grown from fringe spats and short shorts. You were pushing the envelope so to say on NXT with your character and so they decided to make you... twisted, so to say." My eyes have widen, terrified of this change that I have heard so much about. "If you'll come right this way we can get you changed."

I follow after, not sure if I actually should.

* * *

Monday, 9:00pm

I have on black legging type pants that have a white area that looks like it could lace up, black knee-pads, a black sports bra that in the front has the same pattern as the pants, black and white shoes, and a black and white masquerade mask. They said the mask ties into my new theme, somehow. My blonde hair that normally is straight now bounces with waves as I make my way to the gorilla position, ready to interrupt Sasha Banks who is calling out Auska.

As I ask for a mic, I can hear her now. "I have beaten almost every single women back there. Bliss, Bayley, Jax. The only one of you I haven't dominated is Auska. So sweetheart, why don't you-"

My new music hits, it's Masquerade of the Ghost by Dark Waltz Music, and I'm walking out. I do my thing, spin around slowly with a wicked grin and stick my tongue out a bit as I start walking down the ramp. Stopping at the end like I was told to, I take off my mask and give it to a young fan.

"Oh my god, is that Jasmine Key," I can hear Corey ask excitedly as I climb into the ring, making the fans go wild.

"You have beat so many, yeah. But you haven't met a force damn near mine." I throw the mic down and lunge at her.

* * *

Monday, 11:45pm

I won. The show has been long over, but I won my match with Sasha. This is going to be my time to shine, I will take over Raw. I will dominate everyone who gets in my way. Just the thought makes me smile.

We went a bar again, and I was back in the comfort of my earlier outfit. It's the same group from the first night, this time we're all at a big table, just talking and drinking. Well not me, I haven't touched a drink since I was in college.

"You're gonna rock RAW Jas," someone declared. I didn't catch who, but the table erupted in agreement.

"You would have kicked ass on SmackDown with us though," I hear another say, which is met with a few murmurs.

"Hey, either way I'm gunning for the title."

I look at the table as everyone laughs and cheers me. The door creaks as it opens, and I'm met with a face I never wanted to see. No, not Elias- he's at the table with us being quiet and creepy.

No this face was family. This was my sister... and she doesn't look happy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So chapter numero dos is out. The struggle it took to wrote this was real my people. Feedback is always welcomed, thanks for the support you guys!**_

 _ **BUT WAIT! THERES MORE:**_

 _ **So again, I have some links to throw at y'all. They are the earlier mentioned outfits. I threw clothing together, but i do not own any of them so, life with a disclaimer.**_

Her sweater dress outfit: wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/buzz_chapter/set?id=234221328

Her new gear: wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=234221708


	3. Chapter 3

"Jasmine Key Rose! How dare you not call me and tell me that you are on the main roster now? Or the fact that you're even on my brand? What is wrong with you?" I sigh as my sister, Mandy Rose, storms up to the table.

"Your last name is Rose? I thought it was Key."

"Mandy is your sister?"

"What the fuck is going on?"

I'm flooded with questions as I stand up to give my sister a hug. "Mandy, love, I'm so sorry! I totally spaced on letting you know. You know how frazzled I can be. Forgive me, please." I turn to the table. "You guys make room for my sister dearest."

As they make room, I sit down and she sits on the edge. "Jas, you never call me anymore. I found out you where here through Seth." I cut a glare at Seth who looks down at the table. "I mean come on, why have you become such a snob?"

"Mandy cut the shit." I throw my glare towards my sister now. "You know why I don't talk to you or the rest of the family anymore! All of you basically disowned me when I didn't do what you guys wanted me to. If you're only here to be a bitch, you can leave."

The table is dead silent, most people watching with wide eyes. Mandy is staring at me with a shocked look on her face as her mouth is popped open. She shakes her head and close her mouth before promptly getting up and leaving the building. I slide back over and begin looking at the actual table, not the people sitting at it.

Shortly after, the table picks up in mumbled conversations. I started shaking my leg as I closed my eyes. My sister always had a thing for ruining my night. She knows that I don't talk to her or our family because while they all wanted me to be a model or a doctor, I wanted to do what Mandy was doing. I wanted to wrestle. I wanted to be a strong fighter. Look at me now, I had several title reigns as NXT women's champion. I was the second most dominant force when Auska was there, first after she left.

I all but jump out of my seat when I feel a cold hand on my knee. I look over at the kind Irish man, Sheamus, who was sitting beside me. "You alright lass?" I nod and send him a smile. He moves his hand so he can reach his arm around my shoulder and slide me closer to him. "Don't worry, you're where you need to be," he whispers over to me and I couldn't help the smile that escaped.

* * *

Thursday 8:00am

I exhale sharply, putting the dumbbells back on their rack. After wiping the sweat off my forehead, I fix my hair into a neater ponytail before looking around the gym as I do a mental check list. All I have left is running, I just never decided if I wanted to do it on a treadmill or do a scenic route.

As I do neck rolls while trying to decide, a friendly face starts walking towards me.

"Yo, I thought you only did crossfit Rollins."

He nods as he gets closer. "I do crossfit, yes, but I was told I would find you here." I raise my eyebrows. "You still need to explain what the hell happened at the bar Monday."

I groan as I walk to one of the incline treadmills. He sighs as he follows me and stands beside the treadmill. I start my run in silence, but he just keeps looking at me. "Okay, fine! Jesus. Mandy is my sister. She is a few years younger than I am, so it's obvious she was always the favorite in our household. For a while there, we were a great family. Me, Mandy, our brother, and our parents. But one day she told us she was coming here. She had tried out and everything. They signed her and she was leaving. We slowly started to fall apart. Mom always told me I would be a beautiful model. I did that briefly, and I didn't like it. I lost all respect for myself." I cough, losing my breath momentarily. I shake my head as I continue both my run on the treadmill and my story. "Daddy always said I was more than looks. He said I should do something big, like a doctor or a lawyer. So I went to college for a while. I was aiming for a degree in medicine. How cool would that have been? To be able to save people Seth! Amazing right? It was nice at college, it was. I just, I had some bad experiences in classes and outside of classes with teachers. I just... I lost interest. The entire time I'm doing those things, trying to make mom or daddy happy, I had been working out. Training, so to say. I love it, the feel I get from being in a gym or working out. Then one night, I came on my own to watch Mandy when she was beginning in NXT. That's what me realize I wanted this. So I went for it and our family broke."

As I'm getting off the treadmill, not being able to focus on it, a question pops off Seth's lips. "Then why isn't your ring name 'Jasmine Rose'? Explain that."

We walk over to the door of the women's area in silence as I try to figure my words out. "I told them my situation. I told them that I didn't want her to be my sister because I knew people would think it was fake. Nobody had heard of me, Mandy never mentioned a sister. They thought about it for a long time before telling me I could use my first and middle name. So I dyed my hair. I still dye it. She never knew, hell she never noticed me." I look over at my best friend. "I am so sorry I never told you. I didn't tell anyone because I know I can be greater than she is. I don't want her holding me back because she will. So that's it. End of story."

I don't even give him a chance to answer as I turn and go into the ladies locker room.

* * *

Thursday 10:30pm

Some of the wrestlers are getting together, and they invited me along. After constant begging from Bayley and Sasha, I said yes knowing it would be better than not doing anything. We usually go to a bar, but this night we're going clubbing. I'm always up for some fun.

I had a big dinner, caught a nap, took a second shower and changed into black leather pants, a deep red crop top tank that zipped up in middle of the front, matching deep red knee-high boots that I just bought earlier today, gold bangles, a gold ring set from Forever 21 that I'm pretty sure I took from Mandy before she left, and gold hoop earrings that I got as Christmas gift from mom many years ago. My hair was in a high ponytail that had been teased, and I had a deep red lipstick on with minimum eye make-up. I looked great, but felt even better.

A knock sounded on my door right as I slid my phone into the waist of my leather pants seeing as they have no pockets. Opening the door I'm greeted by Seth and Dean who both allow their eyes to widen. I chuckle as I push past them to the car, seeing Roman in there on his phone.

I tap the window and he all but throws his phone in surprise. He opens the door and slides over allowing me to get in.

"I'm shock Seth is letting you leave like that."

As I laugh, Seth and Dean join us in the car.

* * *

Thursday 11:30pm

We've been at the same club since we got here at 10:45 and we all are just as crazy and energized now as we were upon arrival. It seems like everyone from both brands are here, with my sister as an exception.

I slam my shot glass down on the table as a new song comes on, and I grab both Bayley and Sasha and pull them to the dance floor with me. Don't let Bayley's 'hugger' gimmick fool you, she's just as much of animal as any of us. All three of us are dancing, rather sexually, to this dirty song and I feel hands softly on my hips.

Now, call me crazy but I didn't turn to look. I figured it would be one of the normal guys like Seth, Dean, Roman or maybe even Sheamus. But once the song finishes and I turn to walk off the floor, I'm met with Elias.

"Holy shit." We both say together.

I step towards him and I can smell the alcohol on him. Or maybe that's from me? I honestly don't know. I do know that neither of us were expecting what I did next.

I closed the distance and brought his face down to mine in a kiss.

* * *

Friday noon

I groan as I begin to wake up, feeling the effects of my hangover. I roll over and am met with a warm body. My eyes widen as I see the beautiful man known as Elias staring right at me as events from last night come tumbling in.

 _Me drinking._

 _Me drinking some more._

 _Me drinking a lot more._

 _Me dancing._

 _Me grinding on Elias._

 _Me kissing Elias._

 _Me puking right beside him on the dance floor._

 _Nothing._

"Oh my God." He starts to smile, making me slowly freak out just a bit more. "Oh my god. Holy shit. Oh my god. Dude. Holy fuck."

He's begun chuckling. "No, nothing happened. You just wouldn't stay in bed so I decided to lay with you until you went to sleep. I must have passed out too."

"Yet, when you woke up you stayed?"

"So you weren't alone."

It was in this instant I knew that I had horribly misjudged Elias. It was also in this instant I knew I was screwed because I heard Seth walking in laughing, only to hear that laugh cut off when he saw me in bed with Elias.

Holy shit.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So chapter three is out there! Took me two days to come up with this and it's still really terrible. I hope you guys enjoyed, feedback is always welcomed! Much love, stay safe!**_

 _ **Here are the links to the outfits used**_

gym: wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=234417305

club: wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=234418859


	4. Chapter 4

You know the saying, 'this is the silence before the'? It's not false. Seth had Elias ripped out of the bed and pinned onto the floor within seconds, yelling something I couldn't quite understand while Elias was trying to break free of his hold.

I blinked before jumping out of bed and pushing Seth off of Elias. "Calm down Seth! Nothing happened, fucks sake man. I got utterly smashed last night and he stayed here trying to make sure I was okay and asleep. He passed out. Look at us both man. We're fully fucking clothed in our outfits from last night."

Seth looks up at me briefly before his gaze wonder over to as Elias stands up. "I'm not that type of man Rollins. I wouldn't take advantage of a intoxicated woman that I barely even know." Elias offers Seth a hand up. As he pulls Seth up he goes on to say, "I just wanted to make sure she was safe."

Seth slowly nodded. "I'm sorry. Jas is my best friend and I have to look out for her."

He wonders out the room as I sigh and sit back on the edge of the bed, looking up at Elias is staring right back at me. He nods before leaving as well. I sigh again before standing and walking to my suitcase to pick and outfit the day. Once I have the outfit in hand, I make my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Fresh out of the shower, I dress in undergarments before I blow dry my hair. After it's dry, I slip on my favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a deep red top that has plaid sleeves with a plaid pocket on the chest on left side, and my favorite black converse high tops. I slip on black slouch cable knit beanie, I'm pretty sure I stole it from Seth way back when we first met, over my naturally wavy hair. Before walking out I add a small bit of black eyeliner, putting it into a low wing.

My feet seem to stop before I know what's going on as I hear voices in the main area of the suite Seth and I were sharing. We've been in Raleigh since late Wednesday night and I was honestly preferring the hotel over my house back in Charlotte.

"Well how am I supposed to react? You said it yourself- you two don't know each other," Seth laughs.

"We don't, but I'd like to." Is that Elias still? Holy hell.

"Hate to break it to you man, I think she has a thing for Sheamus. Why him? I'll never understand. She could do so much better. If I weren't happily taken, I'd honestly probably go for her myself." I chuckle to myself as I shift in the hallway, now able to barely see them. "But that's why I have Sarah. Roman has his wife and kid, I have my girlfriend Sarah, Dean has his wife Renee, now the only one who needs someone in that sense is Jas. "

It's gone silent so I finish walking into the room. "Hey guys," I say as plop down on a chair and turn the TV on. "How's it hanging?"

"Sheamus is an asshole," Seth states plainly causing both Elias and I to chuckle. Maybe Seth finding Eli and I wasn't so bad.

* * *

Friday 7:00pm

SmackDown is doing a filming tonight and I have no plans to go out with any of the others. I haven't barely moved since Elias left after lunch. Then, Seth took off not too much longer after, claiming he had a date. That left me all alone in a huge suite, channel surfing with hopes of finding something remotely interesting. Seeing as that wasn't happening, I turned off the TV and went to change for the gym.

After throwing on a pair of yoga pants that start dark grey at the waist and ombre down to black, a black cross-back compression tank top, and a pair of dark grey converse, I take off the only tiny bit of make-up I was wearing. I grab my gym bag and quickly pack my previous worn outfit in it and begin making my way to leave. I drop my bag down to pull my hair up in a ponytail and a sudden knock on the door makes me pause.

"Just a second," I call through the door, wondering if Seth forgot his key. I swing the door open and am face to face with my favorite Irish man. "Sheamus, how can I help you?" I wave him in and gently shut the door back before turning to face him.

"You were about to go to the gym?" I nod at his question before tilting my head to the side. "I could- this can- We don't-"

I smile before asking, "you were going to ask me out?" He shifts before nodding causing my smile to widen. "The age difference doesn't bother you? I mean, I'm barely 30 and you're almost 40 if I remember correctly."

" It should bother me, but it doesn't. You're mature for your age, even if you hang around Rollins." I laugh at that causing him to smile. "I'll let you get to the gym though, no problem."

He comes around me, and opens the door. "Hey Shea? Maybe in the next town we can work something out? I'd like that."

He turns around with a big smile on his face. "I'd like that too lass." He walks out and shuts the door.

* * *

Friday 8:00pm

I've been at the gym for roughly an hour now, a bit bummed out that I forgot my phone at the suite. I step out of the locker room, freshly showered and back into my outfit from the start of my day, and am met with a nearly empty gym now. I chuckle as I re-adjust my gym bag before walking out to my rental car.

I get in and zoom my way back to the hotel, taking note of how busy it seems. I begin my trip up the stairs since the elevator is out of order. I run into several people as I climb them, having to briefly apologize. By the time I get to my floor, I'm a little out of breath. How can I be so out breath when I'm in the best shape of my life? I shake my head as I walk to the room.

The scene put out before me stunned me. The room was a mess, a disaster area really. I heard three or four voices carry from my room, scaring me just a bit.

"Seth?" I inch my way to my room. "Seth is that you?" As I get to my door, it swings open causing me to shriek and step back.

"Holy shit where have you been? I have been calling like crazy! No note or text or anything! What the hell?" He brings me into a bear hug and I look over his shoulder to see Ro and Dean. He finally releases me.

"I was at the gym sweetheart. I forgot my phone, I'm so sorry. I would never purposely worry any of you like this."

They all nod and we come into the main room, turning on the TV yet again as we squeeze onto the couch. It's Dean, Roman, Seth, and then me. I cozy up to Seth like we normally do and slowly drift to sleep as they argue about the channel.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Guys I am so sorry about taking so long to update. I've been going through some really personal and rough shit lately(and the site literally would not let me upload a new doc so...). Everything that I'm facing is really taking a true toll on me and I'm not really sure when I'll be okay, but I know I will be. I promise I will try to get an update out quicker this time.**_

 _ **So I was told you can't copy and paste the links so I'm going to stop posting them.**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcomed! Much love to you all, stay safe and see you next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Even if I didn't have plans Mandy, I so wouldn't be coming with you to come home." I let out a sigh as I pace the hall on the phone with my sister. Seth stands at one end, looking slightly amused.

"You? You what? Connection must be bad my sweet sister dear because it sounds like you said you have plan!" She began laughing and I stopped walking to close my eyes and slowly regroup.

"I have a date tonight. I'm going shopping now with some girls while Seth and his boys go do... what ever they do. I don't even want to think about it. Look I'll call you back later. Bye Mandy." I groan as I end the call and shove my phone back into the pocket of my favorite skinny jeans.

I jog down the hall back to Seth and we make our way to my rental. It's Sunday and we' re in some city, our next city, that I can't remember the name of and had a day off. Sheamus called me around noon asking about that date. I of course accepted and he told me he'd get me from my room at seven.

As Seth and I are sliding into the car, he decides now would be a great time to start questioning me. "Why are you even going out with him tonight?"

I groan as I shut the door to the passenger side, letting him drive me to the mall to meet Bayley, Carmella, and Naomi. "Because, I want to know him more. He caught my attention and I think I'm gonna like him."

Seth scoffed. "He's not going to be good for you. He has a bad rep, you know."

"Oh sort of like you do?"

The silence grows, Seth stunned that I said that. To be honest, I sort of surprised myself. "Yes, his reputation is like mine Jasmine. At least you know mine isn't true."

I look at him in disblief. "Are you serious? You can't be. Because it was. Hell, it only stopped after you met me. And what? You know his rep is real? How exactly would you know that when you two barely speak anymore." I was getting aggravated, thank God the mall was coming into view.

The car remained silent, even as he parked. We got out and made our way to the front of the mall to meet our friends, a tension between that didn't go unoticed between our friends. I saw Dean and Roman share a look before they followed Seth who kept walking.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Right, you and Seth never fight."

Bayley was the only one not to say anything.

"Guys, friends fight. Seth and I just don't often. This isn't even a fight. He called Sheamus out for having a bad reputation, when his is no better. I told him that and he didn't like it. End of."

Bayley looks up. "Shea does have a bad reputation." The other girls nod behind her. "I mean, it's calmed down but be careful."

I roll my eyes as well all make our way into the mall.

* * *

It's now half after five and I've been in my room since I got home from the mall. I picked out a new dress, new shoes, even new jewlery for tonight. It's just... after hearing everything about Sheamus today, I'm nervous now. I've been involved in that before. I've been the other woman. I've been the leading lady. It's not fun from either stand point.

I walk out from the bathroom, having showered and dried my hair, in undergarments knowing Seth won't care. "Jasmine?"

I hear his voice call out as I walk to my room quickly, ready to put on my outfit and leave. I texted Sheamus and told him I'd meet him in the lobby instead because I just didn't think I could stand being near Seth right now. I pick up my curling iron that was on the bed to walk back through and plug it in at the bathroom, where my clothes were. I left the door to the bathroom open, expecting Bayley at any moment.

I slide into my new aqua blue dress that barely skirted my knees and had a white waistband that held two wavy aqua blue lines. I pull the tank top straps onto my shoulder, careful to avoiding putting them on my hair. I was so thankful I didn't need to ask Seth for help with it.

"Jas?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I glance at the door to let him know I'm acknowledging him. "Look, I know you're right and I'm sorry for overreacting. Now just in this instance, but all of them. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

I look at him again before digging through the bag that contained my jewlery. "I don't need protection. I've been hurt before and look at me now." I slide on my new silver watch and matching bangle set. Turning towards him I say, "I'm stronger than you or anyone else gives me credit for." I gently push pass him needing to get my shoes out of my room.

I grab my knew strappy white stilleto heels from my room and sit on the couch putting them on. I get up at the sound of a knock on the door, being met with Bayley. "I'll set up in the bathroom, Sasha's on-"

"Sasha is right here." I snort as I let them both in and towards the bathroom. Seth sighs, shaking his head, before he walks over to me.

"Be safe, okay?" He pulls me in for a hug and I smile. "And if he hurts you, kick his ass."

I smirk as I nod before going to the bathroom to let Sasha put loose curls in my hair while Bayley adds a subtle touch of eye make-up and put a lipstick on me that had a shade named 'toasty peach'.

After some time they say that they're both done and I get up to look in the full mirror hanging on the door.

"Wow." They both chuckle as I turn towards them. "Thank you both for your help today. Really."

They both give me a brief hug and tell me to stay safe as well as Seth did before they leave. I stay in the bathroom admiring myself just a bit longer until the door swings open and I'm met with Dean.

"Oh. Hi Dean, didn't realize you were coming over. Keeping Seth company while I go on my date?"

"Yeah, sorry, didn't realize you were in here. Be safe alright? If he hurts you, I'll put the hurt on him alright? You're practically family." I nod before sliding past him and closing the door. Roman and Seth both sit on the couch watching some game on the TV. I glance at the clock and somehow, all of that took half an hour because it is now half past six.

"Oh hey, Ro. You boys have fun tonight. Remember I won't have my phone on me." They both nod and I realize they've not paid me the slightest attention so I purse my lips. "Oh and I'm naked." Both men, happily take snap their gaze to me causing me to shake my head as I hear Dean laugh in the bathroom.

"What?"

"I said I won't have my phone on me. I'm making my way down to lobby and figured I'd let you know." They both give me an okay before I leave.

I take the elevator down, not feeling like doing stairs in heels. Once the elevator dings and I get off at the lobby, I take a seat looking around. I was down here early, and I think that I was happy about that. Why would I be happy about that because as I looked across the lobby, I spotted Sheamus stealing kisses from a girl whom I've not ever seen.

I took in a big breath, looking up at the ceiling as I tried to hold myself together. I slowly push myself up and make my way towards him, heels quietly clicking on the floor. I tap his shoulder lightly. He turns and I lay a blow on his jaw. "This isn't my loss, it's yours Sheamus."

I don't look back, I just get on the elevator. He doesn't even try to follow. I get back to my floor only to find that I've been locked out. I knock a couple of times, finally giving up. The boys must have went out. I sigh as I lean my back against the own door, looking at the ceiling yet again.

The door across the hall opens, and I let my gaze meet the person who opened it. "Oh hi Elias, sorry if I disturbed you. I'm just waiting for Seth. I must have left my keys in the room."

He shifts on his feet. "I just thought I heard someone. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, they'll probably be back soon. No worries." I smile, trying to show him I meant it.

He nods before going back into his room and gently shutting his door back.

I sighed before i allow my face to fall back before I slowly allow myself to slide down the door of the room I share with Seth. I lean my head back and close my eyes and let myself drift away.

* * *

i hear the mumble of voices as I slowly start to come through.

"Maybe she got back a bit ago and forgot her key."

"Ro, she's cold as ice. She's been here for a while."

It's only then that I realize I'm being held in someone's arms. I keep my eyes shut as I feel whoever it is carry me move.

"She had her date tonight though."

Nothing else gets said and I hear the door to my room creak and feel my bed underneath me. I roll over, and let my eyes open since they can no longer see me.

"Ro, go in the living room. I'll be there in a bit." The next thing I hear is my door being shut before feeling weight on my bed. "Jasmine? I know you. You're awake. What happened?"

I roll over to look at him. "You were right. Bayley was right. Carmella was right. Naomi was right. You all were right." I close my eyes and inhale a long breath. "I was in the lobby, looking around. He was with another woman." I open my eyes. "That's okay. It's not my loss."

Seth pulls me to him, because even if I'm not upset, he know that I am hurt. There's a difference, I can't explain it, but there's a difference. "Finn texted me. We came home early, he said Elias said he saw you asleep by the door." I nodded. "Why didn't you go in with Elias?"

I shrug as I move away from Seth. "Go back out. I'm tired still. I'll see you in the morning." He doesn't respond so I turn my head to look at him over my shoulder. "I mean it. Go Seth."

He nods slowly before getting up and leaving.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So I've been getting complaints on how I'm potraying certain people. I know that it isn't how they act in real life, that's why this is a story. I have a place I'm taking this. You'll just have to wait and see. But anyhow! There's chapter five and I have to say it personally brought me to a dark place at the point with her and Sheamus. As always, reviews are welcomed! This is an unedited version, so I apologize for spelling errors and what not._**


	6. Chapter 6

_"You should have told me before, or told me later last night."_ I shake my head as I send out the reply feeling slightly frustrated. Sheamus has been trying to talk to me all day about what happened yesterday, saying that the medium thinks they're together so they try to keep up appearances. I call complete bullshit on it as do any of the people who knew about the date.

 _"I should have, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."_

I snort reading his reply before bumping into someone. I look up and my eyes meet none other than Sheamus himself. "I should have watched where I was walking, sorry."

"Let me make it up to you, " he says completely ignoring me.

I shake my head. "I honestly rather not. Look, I know you're Irish but you've been in America long enough to hear to saying right? Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me." I tilt my head to the side. "It's a shame too, on our off days we were becoming such friends."

He stares back at me before simply saying, "Jasmine, please."

I shake my head as I start to walk around him. He grabs my arm, causing me to stop in my tracks and turn to look at him. "You don't want to do that. Trust me, and let me go."

I was giving him a honest warning. Anyone could turn the corner in a minute, including Seth. Even if he didn't appear like magic, I can fight. He stays still just looking at me.

"You know Shea, I thought the people telling me you had a bad rep were wrong. But I should have known better when Seth said something. You honestly stood there and expected me to believe that what happened was for the eye of the media. No, it wasn't. But it's fine. That's you doing you and I guess more power to you. But if you don't let go of me, I'll do the me thing and make you let go. Okay?"

He slowly lets go and I turn back around and walk down the hall to the locker room to get ready. I smooth out my dress before entering the shockingly empty locker room. I grab my gear that I slip out of my burgundy and black plaid shirt dress as well as quickly take off my bra only to slide on the white chest piece that has black straps. I take off my slouch boots and black leggings in one shot and quickly grabbed my black ring gear pants and put them on as well as my black knee pads. I pull on my white boots that have black trim and laces, promptly lacing them up.

I grab my black lace mask that only covers from my left cheekbone to the top of my eyebrow and only above my eye on the right side as I hear a knock on the door. I groan pretty sure I'm not going to want to deal with whomever it is, but I open it anyways.

"What did you do?" It's Seth. I raise an eyebrow, slightly confused. "What happened with you and Sheamus since last night? He seems mad."

I couldn't help but laugh as I walk around him on my way to make-up and hair. "All I did was stand up for myself and told him the truth. It probably wasn't easy for him to hear, that's all." Seth stays close to me. "Don't worry, he'll get over it."

I see him shake his head out the corner of my eye before he says something about needing to get ready himself and walks away. I chuckle to myself as I walk the rest of the way alone to the make-up and hair people. Upon arrival they do their work and by the time I leave, I have a dark shadow covering my lid and a set of false lashes on as well as velvet red lipstick and my hair loosely curled.

After thanking the lovely people who fixed me up, I begin to walk the backstage area before the show. Tonight I have a match against Bayley. I'm winning, since they want to keep my image as I begin on the main roster. I go to catering just to sit and wait. I bump into someone for the second time since coming to the arena. I groan as I look up, meeting someone I didn't expect.

"If you payed attention, this wouldn't happen."

"Eh, it probably still would Elias. We both know that." He smiles at me. "I'm sorry, I was just on my way to catering."

"I was on my way to find you." I raised my eyebrow. "Come on, we'll talk in catering."

He turns and I smile as I walk with him. "What's this about?" No response. "Am I in trouble or something?"

He chuckles before responding. "You could be."

I stay silent, a little afraid of what this could be about. We never did talk about the club that one night. I silenty gulp as we walk into catering and sit at the first table.

"Why didn't you ask to wait for Seth in my room?"

What? That's what this is about. I shift in my seat. "I don't know. I thought they'd be back soon."

"That's not it. Don't lie. You had just been played with by that Irish cunt. Why didn't you want to wait with someone?"

"Why didn't you offer?" I turn the tables on him. I lean forward over the table. "You could have asked me to come in just as easily as I could have asked. Why didn't you?" He remains still in his chair, silent. I lean back in my seat. "Exactly. I didn't ask because we don't know each other. The only true interaction we have ever had, was that one night."

"Run through that night with my, from your perspective." I look away, feeling heat on my face. "I want hear it."

I look back at him as I begin shaking a leg. "I got drunk for the first time since I dropped out of college. I was dancing, having the best time I can remember. I felt hands on my hips and I thought it would be one of the normal guys joking around with me. I turn to walk off the dance floor and I'm met with you. I saw you my last night on NXT. When I was dancing with the others at the bar that night Seth introduced me to people. I had never been met with someone who holds themself as you do. I guess... " I cut myself off as I lean further back into my chair, looking up at the ceiling. "I guess somewhere in my subconscious, you intrigued me."

"Me intrigued you? That's normal. I'm not like the others in case you missed that."

"I know that." I look back at him. "But I can read people easy. Body language, movements, facials, I could keep listing. But I can't read you." My eyes meet his. "I want to get to know you, become friends. Just because I can't read you."

"I don't think that that why-"

"Excuse me, Jasmine?" My eyes go to the entry. "You're needed for a quick promo."

I stop shaking my leg and stand up. "We'll talk later?" Elias nods and I walk out.

"In ring or no?"

"In ring."

I nod and keep walking. It's only my second night, but I'm opening with a promo against Bayley to set up our match. I slide my mask on that I've had in my hand the entire time before grabbing a mic and walk out through the curtains on cue.

The lights are out, fog is going and then my music hits. I take a big breath before the a spotlight could catch on me. The crowd is in complete silence as I walk down the ramp, practically gliding. I circle the ring before sliding in and Bayley hasn't let her gaze leave me. My music stops and the lights come up

"Bayley, sweetheart. You should stop while you have your pride." The crowd is a mix of boos and other sounds. I tilt my head to the side, mine meeting hers. "Actually, you could keep going. You have no pride. You call yourself a hugger for Christ's sake. How you have ever been a champion is beyond my understanding. You come out here and you wave your arms. Families at home call the wacky inflatable lady. Come on, how old are you?"

She opens her mouth and I raise my hand. "Act you age. Not your shoe size. Hell, even people that young know better. You are an honest disgrace to this division." My eyes holds hers, lashes sometimes sticking to the mask. "But for whatever reason, you have the audacity to come at here and scream about a title shot? Do you ever stop moaning and bitching about what you feel like you deserve?" I give a short Bray Wyatt inspired chuckle. "No, you don't. It honestly grates on not just my nerves, but everyone's."

I see a look of purely pissed off come across her face, which of course fuels my character. "Aww, are you mad? Are you upset? Because sometimes the truth hurts."

I see her go to raise her hand to slap me and I throw the mic before catching her arm in my hand. I shake my head as if saying not today sweetheart. Before I can even move to land a punch, Kurt's music hits right like its suppose to. He makes the match for later in the night, and that's that.

* * *

It is moments after the match and I'm standing tall on the ropes as Bayley crawls up the ramp. Half the crowd hates me, the other loves me. I'm about to jump off when I'm suddenly being yanked down by the hair. This isn't scripted, something's not right. Im layed flat on my back as my attacker gets on top of me and continues to assault me. I throw a blind punch and nail them right on the jaw. As they get off me, I move my hair out the way and am met with none other than my sister.

My eyes tighten and I feel my face turn into a snarl as I begin to roll over and crawl towards her. My hit pushed her right into the turnbuckles apparently. _Oops_. I stand up and start delivering hard kicks to her mid section before reaching down and throwing her to the center of the ring by her hair. The look of pure hatred has not left my face. After landing a leg drop, I pick her and put her over one shoulder before just letting her fall again.

Refs come running out as I push her out the ring with my feet. They get me away for the most part but as soon as she's standing again, I break free and spear her into the barricade. The crowd is going wild and before another ref can lay a hand on me, I'm storming up the ramp with fury consuming my body. What the fuck.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it took so long. My mental state has really been not too pleasant to say the least. I think I worked some rage out though writing the attack scene. ALSO, in no way shape or form am I against Bayley or Sheamus. Want to throw that out there. Anyways, chapert six is now done and I'll probably type out chapter seven tomorrow and then begin editing it. Reviews aren't required but are always welcomed. Much love all of you, stay safe!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday 4:45 pm

I pull the my light gray workout shorts up by the waist band as I walk over the punching. I changed up workout routine. I now start with running and end with the punching bag. I quickly adjust the straps on my shoulder from my white Calvin Klein criss cross sports bra before getting into stance. I close my eyes and inhale.

Let the fury out on the bag, not the person.

* * *

6:00 pm

I'm still in my workout clothes but now I'm back in Seth's hotel room with him, Roman, and Dean as we all talk about work. We try to avoid talking about work, but lately it seems work is all they want to talk about. Mainly Mandy and I especially.

I throw my head back on the couch and sigh. "If I knew why the crazy bitch did anything, I would tell you."

"She wouldn't just attack you out of no where." I feel pressure off of the couch as Dean stands after stating that. I groan. "I mean, I know you call her crazy but come on."

"Never thought the day would come where Dean is using logic," Roman comments from his bed. Seth snorts in agreement and I groan again before standing.

"I don't know guys. I don't. She did, she's suspended for now. She's at home. Not my concern anymore." I grab my phone off the night table in between Seth's and Roman's bed, wedging it into my waist bad. "Let's just drop it, please."

Seth sits up in his bed as I walk towards the door. I've had enough from them today and I still need to shower. "Hey, wait a minute." I stop and turn to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Let's go to dinner. All of us. There's an Olive Garden in town since I know how much you like it there Jasmine. There's just one rule- no talk about work."

I turn back around and walk to the door. "I'll come back down when I'm dressed. I need a shower still."

I don't give them a chance to answer as I walk out the door and softly pull it shut behind me. I walk down the hall and decide to take the stairs instead of the elevator. I bound up the stairs, two at a time and sprint all the way down the hall to my room. I try to open it to find it locked. I groan before knocking. I'm sharing a room with Renee thankfully. She opens the door and walks back to her bed.

"You okay?" She's been quiet lately and it makes me worry to be honest. I close the door behind me before walking to my suitcase and picking out an outfit.

"Yeah, I'm tired is all. Dean kept me up all night texting me." I smile at her as the grin creeps onto her face.

"Speaking of your lovely husband- him, Roman, Seth, and myself are going to dinner." She nods. "I figured I'd give you a heads up but you seem like you already knew."

She nods again. "Seth told me. I'm just waiting for you to get dressed. You left someone out by the way."

I walk to the bathroom, clothes in hand. "Oh, did I?"

"Yeah, you forgot a few actually. Sarah, Galina, and Elias."

I put my folded outfit down on the counter before popping my head out of the bathroom door. "Elias? I can understand you, Sarah, and Galina. Why Elias though?" She shrugs and I furrow my eyebrows. "Text them and ask why Elias."

I go back into the bathroom after she nods and shut the door. I strip completely before turning the water on and getting in. I can't help but try to figure out why they would invite Elias as I wash. We haven't talked since yesterday before the show started and this is an unfinished conversation I'm not rushing towards, but I wouldn't mind finishing it at the same time.

I finish washing up and step out of the shower after turning off the water. I dry my hair while wrapped in a towel and leave it be. I always like my natural wavy hair. I slide on simple undergarments before unfolding my red skater dress that skirts my knees. I go ahead and apply a low wing of eyeliner and false lashes before swiping a nude gloss over my lips.

I pad out to the room with no shoes on. I sit on my bed before pulling a pair of black platform heels that have a bow in the front of the ankle out of my suitcase and onto my feet. Renee is now sitting up on her bed watching me as I finish getting ready. I stand up and grab my favorite and only leather jacket off the hook of the door.

As I slide my jacket on, I look over to Renee. "Did they ever answer?" She shook her head and I sigh. I slide my phone and wallet into a pocket on my jacket. I grab my keys from the top of my bed and slide them in the other pocket as Renee stands.

* * *

We're all laughing at some corny joke the Seth just made. Dinner has been fun and nice. I got to learn more about each person at this table, myself included. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I pull it out to check it while the conversation keeps going.

It's a text from the man sitting across from me.

 _"Ride back with me."_

I keep my head down, but look at him through my lashes. He's turned facing the group with his phone being flipped in his hand. I scrunch my nose up before looking down at my phone.

 _"Tell me why."_

I look back at the group and keep listening as Sarah tells the story of her first date with Seth. Seth of course, has to throw his own commentary in and we all laugh.

I look at my phone as it buzzes again.

 _"We never finished."_

I shift in my chair slightly as I feel a gaze on me. I look at him through my lashes again and my eyes meet his. I look at the group before looking at him full on, his gaze still on me. I nod once. Nobody had even noticed what we were doing.

Sarah finishes her story and a silence sweeps the table for the first time. I clear my throat drawing the attention of the table. "We should get going before any of us order anything else." People chuckle and Roman waves down our waitress.

I feel my phone buzz again.

 _"Please, Jasmine. Come home."_

It was Mandy. I shake my head as I ignore her text. "Hey how about we change our riding situation?" Eyes turn back on me as I fish my wallet and keys out of pockets. I hand my share of the cost to Roman who held the bill before turning to Renee. "I'm trusting you with my car. You and Dean take it. Roman and Galina could ride together since Galina drove her and Sarah. Sarah and Seth in Seth's car." I look at Elias. "I mean, that puts us together if you're down with that."

He nods as we all stand up. Renee hands me a sole key that I recognize as the hotel room key. We all go our respective ways. Silence falls between Elias and I as we walk to his car.

I slide into the passenger side as he gets in the driver's seat. As soon as both doors shut, I expect him to say something. When he doesn't, I know it's on me to start. I just don't know how to.

I take a big breath. "So... You wanted to talk."

"We never finished talking yesterday." I shift in my seat. "You said you can't read me."

It sounded more like a statement than a question. "I did. I can't read you. I can't pick anything up from you, and as much as it frustrates me it intrigues me." I look at the road, seeing that he chose the back roads. "That's why I enjoyed getting to know you a bit tonight."

"I don't think that's the only reason." I turn my head towards him, brows scrunching up just a bit. "People intrigue me but I don't... I'm not like you."

"Exactly, you're not like me. I like to know what I don't know. I hate the saying that ignorance is bliss. It isn't for me. I look back at the road.

"I want to know you." I couldn't help the silent gulp that I did as I snap my gaze back to him. We're at a stoplight, so I'm met with his eyes. "I can't explain it, but I want to know you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So that's chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll update weekly, but if I really feel it, I'll update more than once. Reviews aren't required but always welcomed!**_

 _ **Before ending this I have a question for you guys! How would you feel about me doing a dueling book so to say? Same story but from Elias' perspective. Let me know!**_

 _ **As always, stay safe and much love!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. I just stared at the road, eye wide. How does one respond to that? How do you respond to someone telling you that they want to know you?

When we arrived to the hotel, I didn't notice until he had my door opened and lightly touched my shoulder. I had zoned out that hard. I carefully climb out of his rental, his gaze not quite meeting me.

I clear my throat. "So... My room, or yours?" I let a small laugh escape. "You said you want to know me. What other way to learn than to speak one on one?"

"Right, okay. I guess your room is okay. I'm rooming with Braun... I feel like that's enough said."

We both laugh a bit before we walk into the hotel and went into the elevator. As soon as the door closes, my phone buzzes.

 _"Hey Jas, Deano is taking me back to his room. Your car keys are on the bed. I won't be back ;)"_

I roll my eyes before sliding my phone back into my leather coat. "Renee is crashing at Dean's tonight."

"That relates to us how?"

I blink rapidly before looking at him. His tone wasn't exactly harsh, but it sure as hell wasn't soft. I shake my head before looking back at the doors. The elevator pings and I walk right out, not even looking to see if he was behind me. I unlock the door to the room, and shut it as soon as he enters.

"So, I'm gonna change real quick. I rather not talk in a dress." I grab my keys off my bed and throw them on the dresser before grabbing a random outfit out. I take off my leather jacket and set it on the dresser as well, hearing a bed creak. I turn my head to see him sitting on the edge of Renee's bed, on his phone. I shake my head yet again before i walk into the bathroom.

I strip out of my dress, still in my heels. I kick those off and grab the pair of black draw-string shorts. After sliding those on, I fumble with my simple gray tank before putting that on as well. I grab the pair of socks i apparently picked up and made my way to the edge of the bathtub. After sitting down and pulling up my gray socks that have black wavy lines decorating them, I quietly pad back out to the bedroom.

"So, ask me anything. Questions are a great way to learn." I shrug to myself as I sit on the edge of my own bed, facing him. "I just have one rule." He raises an eyebrow. "Whatever you ask, you answer as well."

He rubs his chin through his thin beard. "Start off simple, I guess. Favorite music genre."

I stifle a laugh, knowing right at that moment that this was going to feel like a lifetime of questions. "Anything but rap I guess."

He sets his phone on the end table. "I dabble in country, but rock and blues have my heart."

* * *

It is now midnight and we're both sitting on my bed, laughing as I tell him the story of how I broke my arm the first time.

"You were mad Mandy didn't want to play with you? She was like five!"

I laughed harder. "I was nine!"

That did us both in. I fell onto my side, on the brink of tears from laughing. Eventually, we both calmed down. I sat back up and looked at Elias who is just shaking his head.

"She didn't want to play so I went to replicate some move on our trampoline, that I now can't remember, and landed horribly wrong. Mom came rushing out, Mandy was in hysterics. It was priceless." He snorted causing me to smile. This was the most fun I've had since college, though I would never say that out loud. Tonight makes me wonder what Finn was on about that first night.

"What do you mean?" Oh shit, had I said that last part out loud?

"Hmm?"

"What about what Finn said the first night?"

Shit. "Okay so um..." Elias gets off the bed, eyeing me. "The first I saw you, my last night of NXT, when you walked into the bar I had asked Finn who you were. He told me and also say something like 'good luck with that one'. I never got to ask what he meant."

Elias nods to himself, gathering his jacket that had fell to floor and his phone from the end table. I close my eyes, totally confused. "I should go."

"Or you could stay and we don't have to-"

"I think I should go."

My eyes slowly open, settling on him who hasn't moved as he looks down at me, gaze and jaw set hard. "Why?"

"Obviously you should have someone else with you when around me. Or so Finn thinks."

"I didn't listen to him, in case you haven't noticed." I see Elias' eyes tighten causing me to squirm slightly. I probably said the wrong thing, like I normally do.

"Oh? Why bring it up then?"

"I didn't mean to! And in case your memory is that shit, I said he was wrong." I get off the bed and fold my arms over my chest.

Elias just chuckles as he shakes his head. "I'm leaving."

Before I even have the chance to open my mouth, he's turned around and walking out the door. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I shake my head letting the breath out in a breathy laugh.

I go to the dresser, suitcase with me. I transfer all my clothing to my suitcasel save for my leather jacket. I slide on the shoes I wore to the gym and put my room key on the end table. I put on my leather jacket, grabbing my phone out of the pocket.

I click on Mandy's name and type something I never thought I would.

 _"I'm coming home."_

* * *

Thursday  
Noon

I adjust the skirt of my black and white horizontal striped dress before pushing its long sleeves to my elbow.

"Sissy, are you ever going to want to talk about-"

"No." I hadn't explained my unexpected pressence to anybody. I also hadn't texted any of my friends who have went ballistic. "I just wanted to come home for a couple of days. It's nice, to see you and mother. I'll perhaps visit daddy and our brothers next week."

Mandy just stares at me. I rise off the couch, and walk towards the staircase hearing the heels of my simply white pointy-toed high heels click on the floor. "Did you and Seth have a fight?"

I look back at her and shake my head. "No sissy. I've not faught with anyone. Thank you for explaining why you attacked me though."

The company, apparently, was setting us for a feud over some of my indirect tweets on Twitter. The attack was something I didn't know about because they wanted genuine rage. Oops?

"Tell mother when she gets back that I enjoyed my time home. I'm gonna pack and head to the next city." Mandy nods and I head up the stairs.

As soon as I enter, I can hear my phone. It's still going crazy.

 _Buzz buzz._

 _Buzz buzz._

 _Buzz buzz._

 _Buuuuuzz buuuuuzz._

I sigh as I shake my head. I pack up quickly and slide my phone into my dress, on the shoulders, before clicking my way back down the stairs.

"Sissy, they've started texting me."

I groan and throw my head back. "Just tell them you haven't seen me, Mandy. Please. I'll deal with them when I see them." She nods. I have a room to myself and a couple of friends on the inside, so me talking to them will be prolonged as long as possible. I just want some isolation. "I'm out now, I'll text you soon."

She nods again, waving as I leave the house and get into my own car. I text Charlotte and Naomi that I'm now leaving my house.

I crank the car and begin the drive to whatever town.

* * *

I parked in the parking lot of a completely different hotel and climbed out of my car, waiting for Naomi. I inwardly groaned as I see a car approaching, except the driver was Jimmy and Naomi sat in the passenger seat. The trunk pops open and I sigh before putting my stuff in and shutting it back.

I crawl into the back seat. "Before you say anything girl, let me just say something. He made me do it."

I smile a bit, amused. "But can we trust him?"

"Um, him is sitting right here. Him is also driving."

Naomi and I both laugh. "He's sworn to secrecy." I nod.

We finally pull to the back of the hotel, where Charlotte is waiting for us. After grabbing my stuff from the trunk, Naomi and I walk to the back door to a frowning Charlotte.

"Why don't you just tell them?"

"Because they wouldn't understand. I needed a small break before the next town. I also needed more reminders about why I don't date." They both lightly laugh.

"Okay, so the lobby is clear but there is no gaurentee on the elevator or stairs."

"Hate to say it, but queenie is right. But, I also prepared for this."

Both Charlotte and I turn our gaze onto Naomi as she pulls a red wig out from her bag, that was in a box.

A few moments and curse words later, I looked like a red-head. "Wait, this isn't enough." I'm handed shades by Charlotte. After putting those on, I pull the skirt of my knee-length dress up to my mid-thigh, and pull one of the shoulders off.

We put the plan into motion, and shortly, I'm in my own room. Which just had to be beside Roman and Seth, and the walls just happen to be thin.

My luck is fucked.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I tried uploading this earlier, but my computer freaked out and shut down. I lost the file and had to re-type it. My apologies! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter eight! As always much love and stay safe!**_

 _ **Also, I got no response to my question about doing a dueling book from Elias' perspective so I probably won't unless I really feel into it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday  
Noon

I can't help but pace the room, waiting anxiously for their arrival. Last night, I finally texted people back, mind you it was only because Charlotte talked me into it. I sent a big group text, saying what room I'm in and what time I want them in there. I knew they would want to talk and I knew that I would have to try to explain my actions, even if they won't understand. I remember chuckling when I heard Seth's initial reaction to finding out I was just next door last night.

I stop, as I finally hear the knock sound at my door. I walk over and open it, letting Seth, Roman, Dean, Renee, Jimmy, Jey, Naomi, Charlotte, and even Mandy file in.

Once they all get comfortable, may it be on the bed or just standing, I perch myself on the dresser.

"Okay, so I'm just starting off by saying I'm not sorry." I see Seth and Dean both open their mouths, but I raise my hand to cut them off only to quickly let it drop. "You guys may not understand why I did what I did, but I do and that's what matters. I'll try to run you through my thought process but I doubt it'll work." I sigh before taking a deep breath. "I needed a break. I couldn't... I wasn't able to stay in the mind-set I was in when I left. It wasn't a good place for me. I had just finished talking to Elias and- Seth don't even go there. No, none of you go there. I'm going to talk and only when I finish can you speak."

I slide further back on top of the dresser. "I had just got done talking to Elias. We spent hours in the room, just talking. We were getting to know each other better, becoming... I don't know, friends I guess. I had just told him the story of how I broke my arm for the first time and we were laughing so hard, we actually had to stop just to catch our breath. When we both finally calmed down, I let something slip and he heard. I had said something about not understanding What Finn meant. The first night I saw Elias, was the first night I was with you all. It was my last night on NXT. I has asked Finn who Elias was and he told me and said something along the lines of good luck. I never got to ask him what he meant. I explained that to Elias and he sort of blew up. He was offended. He left and I just couldn't take the crushing silence. I couldn't take whatever it was I was feeling in that moment. While I know I could have went to any of you guys, I called Mandy. She still needed to explain the attack. By the way, she's not really suspended because it turned out to be scripted."

I clear my throat, before going on. "I went home. I stayed at home until Thursday. When I finally got here, Naomi, Charlotte, and Jimmy al helped me get in here because I wanted at least one more day alone. The only reason I did this, to be completely honest, is because Charlotte reminded me last night that you all deserve to know what's going on with me. Now I'm done."

Silence feels the room. I pull my legs up on the dresser, sitting criss-crossed. I look over each face, still not receiving anything. Not even from Seth, who tried to interrupt me twice. I finally hear a small smack and turn my gaze towards the twins.

"Damn, can't even tell your brother what's going on."

Everyone laughs. Well not everyone, because Seth still hasn't made a noise.

"Seth, you wanna pipe in here?" I slide of the dresser and walk over to him, as he leans against the wall watching me.

"I swear to God, if you pull this again I'm gonna hurt you. That wasn't cool, alright?" He pushes himself off the wall. "I don't fully understand, no, but come to me. Come to any of us. Don't just randomly go away, alright? You got people who worry about you, alright?" I nod as he looks at the others. "Now lets get some food, alright? Unless you want to change."

He looks back down at me as I look down at the slouch white to green ombre sweater I'm wearing that has musical notes covering it and a pair of ripped and worn skinny jeans I usually only wear to bars. "Nope, I'm just gonna slide on shoes." I put on my pair of high-top black converse along with my black cable-knit beanie and out the door we go.

* * *

Monday Night RAW

I walk into the wardrobe trailer, already late, to grab my gear. After making polite small-talk, I get the gear and begin to make a dash back to the locker-room, needing to hurry because my bit is coming up. I'm stopped suddenly when I run right into someone, taking us both off our feet. They're back on their own feet and helping me up in no time flat. I groan seeing that I of course had to run into Elias.

"You've been-"

"As much as I would love to talk, I'm late." I was already running around the corner before I could finish that sentence. Bursting into the locker room I see that Mandy is still there. "Stall it as long as you can please. I took a nap and I'm late."

I see her nod as she runs out the door. My makeup is already done, and I'm keeping my hair up in a messy ponytail. So all I have to do is get my gear on which is proving to be difficult in a rush seeing as I already have my outfit from before scrapped. I pull on the black chest piece that has gold fringe decorating it, the plain black nylon pants before shoving my feet into the already laced black combat boots. I grab the gold lace mask and make a dash.

I get into position with a few seconds to spare, and before I even think about catching my breath, I'm running full speed down the ramp and sliding into the ring, breaking up a match between Mandy and Bayley. I start wailing on Mandy, throwing hits wherever I can land them. Hands are on me, trying to separate us. I manage to land a kick to her mid section causing her and those trying to pull her off of me to fall back. I break free of the holds on me and grab Mandy by the hair and throw her into the turn-buckles. I throw a few more hits before I finally just step back and slap her. Hard.

That's when I finally feel the energy from the crowd. They're roaring, completely fired up. I step towards Mandy once more leaning into her ear and concealing my face with her hair. "Nice work, I apologize if too brutal."

I pull back, my face in a full sneer as if I have just told her something beyond brutal and rude. I shake my head before backing away completely, through the ropes and on to the apron. I jump off the apron and crowd is still roaring.

If any of them forgot how brutal I was, they'll remember soon.

I turn at the beginning of the ramp and take my mask off, throwing it to the crowd. Mandy's eyes meet mine. "This isn't over," I shout.

It's far from over.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So chapter nine! Boom! I feel something explosive coming... do you feel it too? ;)**_

 _ **As always, much love and stay safe!**_


	10. Chapter 10

I'm finally showered and back into the outfit I had on before the show. I shake my head before putting my hair back into a messy ponytail as I walk the hall, on my way to see Seth and the boys. My body is screaming in protests of pain as I walk, but I just shake my head again before pulling out my phone to double check the room the guys said they were in at the stadium.

And then, I'm knocked on my ass for my second time tonight. I groan as I go to stand up and end up butting heads with whoever this is. I groan again when I see who it is.

"Sorry Elias, I should watch out I guess. But then again, maybe you could as well?" A small chuckle escapes me as his gaze just bores into me. I sigh before rolling my eyes. "Look, I'm sort of in a rush and-"

"When aren't you rushing when you're back here?"

I shift my weight onto the other foot as I put my phone in my back pocket and bring my hands to my hips. "I'm normally not, but I'm still disoriented from the small break I had"

"Yeah, I was going to say something about that earlier when we collided the first time." I just stare at him, raising an eyebrow as in a way to tell him to contiue. He nods to himself. "You were gone." I give a short laugh before shaking my head. I roll my eyes once more and start walking past him. "Why?"

I stop walking, keeping my eyes forward. "I wanted to get away for a bit." I look at the floor. "I've never heard a silence quite as loud as the one you left me on." I look back up and start walking without giving him a chance to respond.

I shake my head as I continue walking, now mumbling to myself about how I should have asked for a longer break so I wouldn't have had to deal with him. I would ask to switch brands but that'd mean giving up the feud I have right now with my sister which is apparently doing well already. I stop walking and mumbling when I get to the door with the number Seth said they were in, and pause briefly before knocking.

"We're decent!"

I groaned at Dean's response as I let myself in, seeing Renee sitting on the couch. I take a seat beside her, pulling my feet up to sit cris cross. She chuckles and I look at her raising an eyebrow.

She leans over to me, her mouth right near my ear. "You're in trouble with Seth still. " She pulls away and giggles and I have to force myself to look down to try to mask the smile.

"What'd we miss?" It's Roman's voice, as he comes into the room from the hallway, leaving the door open. Seth comes in shortly and shuts the door rather harshly which makes Renee start laughing even harder.

I make the mistake of looking at her and start to slowly creep into my own laughing fit which of course makes her laugh even harder. Hearing how hard she's laughing, I begin to laugh hard enough to snort which causes everyone to start laughing.

I bring a hand to my mouth to cover it as we all slowly stop laughing. I look over to Renee, shaking my head. "You're a mess, you know that." She nods, trying to not laugh again and I shake my head before looking over at the boys. "So, I was called here?"

Seth nods. "You didn't drive did you?" I actually have to think before shaking my head. "Who'd you carpool with?"

I bite my lip before looking over to Renee. "This is what you were on about?" She nods before I look back to Seth. "You already know?" He nods once. "But you want me to say it out loud anyways?" He nods once again. "Do they know, Roman and Dean I mean?" He shakes his head and I just stare at him for a moment before pursing my lips. "Okay, fine. Yeah, I carpooled with Sheamus."

"Why were you late?"

"You really think I'd be late because him and I were-"

"Answer my question."

"Because he was late picking me up. I didn't feel like driving and I can't ask Mandy to take me currently. You guys were at the gym and then were making your way here right after and Renee had to be here early." I stand up off the couch. "Why does it matter?"

"Because he's an ass." I look past Seth at Roman who had spoke up. "He's an ass and we're suppose to watch out for you. I don't care if I'm not looking at coming to the hotel, you call me if you want to carpool instead of drive. I think I speak for us all." I go to open my mouth to speak. "No, hang on." I shut it again and look at the floor. "We all care about you. You made us all worried about where the hell you were for a few days and then the Monday after you return, you show up late because you carpooled with fucking Sheamus? How does that look?"

"Like you guys have no faith in her." I turn and look at Renee, who normally is so quiet in situations like this. "Jesus, lighten up and give her more credit. She knows what he is. But she didn't want to feel like a bother to any of you. Jasmine, if you want to carpool though, call me. I will come get you. I don't care how you get here, I just want you on time."

I nod before looking at the boys who are still looking at Renee in shock. "She's right. Have more faith in me. You guys should." I look to Seth. "Especially you." I shake my head and walk out the room, gently closing the door.

It's only now that I realise I don't have a ride back to the hotel. I groan for what feels like the hundredth time tonight before I start walking to the back lot shaking my head. I get to the door and pull out my phone, getting ready to call a taxi.

"Need a ride?" I look behind me at the voice of an Irish man.

"Actually Finn, I really do." He nods before motioning for me to follow him. We get in his car and take off. "So hey, can I ask a question?"

"Technically ya just did." I look at him making him chuckle. "Go on then."

"Why did you tell me good luck when I asked you who Elias was my first night?"

He nods. " Figured that'd be what you meant. He's a moody bastard, that man. He's never quite consistent in his companions as well. He's fickled and he's just in general not a good lad to be grouped with."

I keep my gaze on Finn. "He's only ever seemed like a moody bastard towards me maybe once since we met."

Finn chuckled. "He's been different since you arrived."

I blink a few times before facing the road again. The rest of the trip was made in silence. I walked up to my room in silence, only stopping to text Renee back, informing her I rode with Finn. I sat on my bed in the room in silence.

Different since you arrived...

I scoot down in my bed to get comfortable, not even bothering to change into pajamas, and lay down, facing the ceiling.

Different since you arrived...

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me over.

* * *

I groan before I turn, waking up suddenly from a deep sleep. I was hearing something, or so I was thought.

 _Knock knock knock_

I groan again before I check the time on my phone.

 _3:12a.m._

I groan before I get off the bed and make my way to the door, still wearing my black converse high tops. I open the door right as the knocker went to knock again. I close my eyes before nodding once and stepping to the side to let Seth in.

"Jasmine?" I shut the door and open my eyes back, turning to look at him. "I woke you, didn't I?" I nod once, swaying a bit.

Seth grabs one of my wrists and leads me back to the bed. I plop down and he unties my shoes in silence. He slips them off as well as my socks and I inhale deeply and turn to lay on my back.

"You know most of the people here, if not all right?" I see him nod before sitting on the edge of my bed. "So did you know Elias before I arrived?" He doesn't make a move. "Because Finn said he's been different since me."

"Are you drunk?"

"What? Seth, no. I'm just..." I sigh. "I'm curious is all." He gets up and walks around the bed before laying down beside me, still not answering my question. "Seth-"

"He is a bit different, but we all are. Look, I came here because Dean is up texting Renee loudly and Ro is snoring. Can we just... sleep?"

I turn on to my side to face him, seeing he's already facing me. I nod once before closing my eyes again and letting sleep take my captive yet again.

* * *

This time, I'm waking up to the heat. Or, at least a source of heat. Seth has his arms around me and my face is pressed into his chest. I try to gently wiggle free.

"I'm already up, so you don't have to try to not wake me up."

I still right away, before looking up at only to see his eyes red. "You and Sarah have a fight?" He hesitates before nodding. I wrap an arm around him in a hug. "You know what will make you feel better? Going out with your best friend."

He chuckles as he gets off the bed, his gaze never leaving me. "Alright, be ready in an hour. Lunch first, then whatever."

I nod as I sit up in bed and watch as he leaves. Once the door shuts, I climb out of bed and dig through my suitcase. Once I finally grab an outfit, I head into the shower.

I jump in the shower and take quite some time before I finally hop out and towel dry my hair like normal.

I slide into a pair of plain black skinny jeans and a loose fit slouch gray sweater before padding back out to the bed to sit down. I slide my gray boots on and jump back up. I add a nude gloss and pull my hair into a bun before going over to Seth's room, just walking in cause I've seen all of them all the way.

I walk in and the room is empty. I sit on the couch and just wait for someone to come into the room. Seth walks in, with a towel around his waist which makes the gasp come out without warning.

He panics and the towel drops and I jump off the couch and cover my eyes as quickly as I can. He scrambles and picks the towel back up. I don't say anything I just go into the hallway to wait.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this is un-edited. BUT HERE'S A CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoy and I'll post again like on not this Tuesday but next Tuesday. Well, my Tuesday. Until next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't help the laughter that rolled out. It's Wednesday, we ate lunch an hour ago and now we're swimming around in the in-door pool that the hotel offers. We as in myself, Renee and the boys.

Renee, who is sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in it, just got done telling me about how a guy took her hat while they were in the process of filming an episode of Total Divas a while back.

"That sounds like Dean!" She nods at my statement, laughing as well. I play with the lace stomach panel on my one-piece

"It was insane! But speaking of insane, how are you? I heard you had a rather interesting night Monday on into Tuesday."

I shake my head a bit before I pull myself up to sit beside her. "I'm still exhausted. We went shopping, we went to the movies, we went to more shopping, and then we got something to eat. But that's not even it." I turn my head to look at her. "He kept me up until three this morning, just texting."

Renee's eyes widen a bit before she rapidly blinks. "He loves going to sleep early though!" I shrugged. "Jasmine what if this fight between him and whatever her name is, is more serious than we think?"

I look back up at her before looking at Seth who is doing laps in the deeper part of the pool. I get up and make my way over there, gently pushing one side of my black bathing suit strap up closer on my neck. Seth notices me and swims in my direction as I take a seat on the edge of the pool, letting my legs lightly kick under the water.

I look down at him as he throws an arm over the side of the pool. "Hey, so um..." I purse my lips before I continue. "Don't get mad at this, but is there more than just the fight going on between you and Sarah?"

Before he can look away, I see a brief pang of hurt in his eyes. He puts his other arm over the side of the pool before looking back up at me. "It was a big fight. A huge fight." He tries to look away but I stop him with a look. "It was a fight about you."

My heart just dropped. "You fought about me?" He nods. I look away, at a loss for words.

"Alright hold on. It's probably not what you're thinking, alright?"

I look back at him, opening my mouth and shutting it multiple times before I inhale deeply. I nod to myself. "It's not what I'm thinking, eh? So, she doesn't want you to stop talking to me because of how close you and I are?" He closes his eyes. "Thought so."

I stand up and I feel his hand on my ankle lightly. "No no no, no. I have more to say." He pulls himself out of the pool, and I feel our group watching us. "Do you even want to hear what I said?" I tilt my head to one side, raising a eyebrow. "I told her how insane she is-"

I cut him off, shaking my head and trying not to laugh. "She isn't insane though. We are crazily close. We have had two disagreements in the entire time of knowing each other." I look up at him. "Hell, if I was in her shoes, I'd be a little worried too. I mean, look at this. You came to my room late because you couldn't sleep. You couldn't sleep because you were arguing with Sarah, about me might I add. You then kept me up late the next night when everyone knows you like to go to bed early, and wake up bright and early."

"Jasmine, get to your point." He smirks as he say it and I want to smack him.

"You're not even taking this serious, holy crap. You shouldn't have told her she was insane. You should have, however, told me the reality of this. Then I could have stepped in and told her that I get her worries, but they shouldn't exist because you better family to me than my actual family and that is all you have ever been." Seth blinks rapidly. I'm starting to lose my cool, and he's never been on the receiving end of that. I open my mouth before I clamp it shut again.

Seth nods. "You're right."

"I know." I turn and walk to the table that held my towel and my sunglasses. I wrap the towel around me and put my sunglasses on top of my head. I nod to Renee and the boys before I make the walk to my room.

* * *

It's now Thursday and the guys, Sarah, Renee, Galina, and I are going out for our weekly dinner. Seth told me things between him and Sarah seem okay again after he told her the basics of what I said to him.

"I mean, while I love that things are good between the two of the and all you other couples, I'm now alone tonight." I'm in the bathroom of my hotel room getting ready while talking to Renee and Galina.

"That doesn't have to be the case."

I quickly finish putting on my under garments before poking my head out. "Eh? Who do you have in mind Galina?"

"You could always aim to piss Seth off and invite Sheamus." Both Renee and I snort. "Damn, double snort. Okay, Elias?" I scrunch my nose up before leaning back into the bathroom

"We haven't talked lately." I slide on my dress that has a red skirt that falls to my knees and a black and white horizontal striped top. I walk back out of the bathroom and both girls stare at me. "Eh? What is it?"

"I've spoke to him." I look at Renee. "I could ask him."

I shrug as I sit on the empty bed and put on my black flats that tie around the ankle. "I can't stop you from doing that." I tie my flats and look back up at them, only to see Renee texting and Galina looking on. I shake my head before heading to the bathroom. "You both are worse than high school girls."

After doing some eye makeup, and swiping on a bit of lipstick I walk out of the bathroom, taking my now dry hair out of its previous wet French braid.

"He said he's game for it."

I shrug. "Least I won't be alone."

* * *

We've finished our meal. We went to Outback, because why not. On one side of the table you have Galina, Sarah, Renee, and I. On the opposing side you have Roman, Seth, Dean, and Elias. The couples are talking while Elias and avoid looking at each other. Well, at least looking at each other full on. Watching him from the corner of my eyes, I see him on his phone.

He puts it down suddenly and coughs quietly. A few seconds later, I feel my own phone go off in my lap. I look down at it and have to try to not laugh.

"Stop staring at me and say something."

I look up, and right at Elias who is looking at me as he himself tries not to laugh. "I don't know what you're on about, eh?"

He coughs to cover a laugh. "Hey, at least you speak."

"Eh, sure. I don't mind conversing. I just don't always know how to start."

"Then other times, you don't know how to stop."

"Maybe I don't want to stop."

The chatter around us keeps going as Elias' and my eyes meet.

"Oh?"

I tilt my head to one side. "Eh. Sometimes stopping needs to happen, sure. But does it always?"

His eyes are studying me and I can't help but want to squirm. "Not always." He leans forward on the table, putting his chin on top of his hands.

I sit up straight, and fight a smirk. "Whiplash."

He chuckles. "Is there an explanation to that?"

I lick my lower lip before smiling. "We, us, it gives me whiplash." I lean forward on the table and the chatter around us has begun to die down. I mimic Elias' pose.

He laughs and I snort, causing the chatter to slowly return. But I see the boys each taking turns now to watch Elias and I out of the corner of their eyes.

"So, is there a further explanation to that?"

My gaze carries back over to Elias. "Sometimes, we're like this. We're joking and talking and being silly. Others..." I let my sentence trail off before whispering "whiplash."

"I could probably give you other forms of whiplash as well."

I jolt to sit straight as begin coughing and Elias leans back in his chair laughing.

"Alright, here's the change..." The waiter comes back with our change and stuff. Half the table pays attention to that, the other half is trying to make sure I'm okay.

After I finally cool down, I speak up. "What are our riding arrangements? Cramping four ladies into one truck was uncomfortable and I rather avoid doing that again." We all laugh a bit.

"Easy, you'll ride with me." I look at Elias and nod.

After a bit more chatter, we all part ways. The girls, the guys, and then Elias and I. We're walking side by side, and he has his hand on the small of my back. We get to his car and he surprises me by walking to my side.

He's blocking my door. "Whiplash?"

It's a question, not a statement. "Are you asking if I mind it, or are you at something else?"

I take a step closer, as a breeze blows. "I'm asking if it's okay. I enjoy your presence."

I look up at him. "For whatever reason, I enjoy yours."

Our eyes meet again.

And of course, whatever moment that could have been got ruined as a car alarm blasts.

* * *

 _ **A/N: SO! I got locked out of my account again. I finally got it under control though, as you see. But then after I got back in... MY COMPUTER MESSED UP AND I LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS THAT I HAD WROTE. So. I had to write this again. But here it is, chapter eleven!**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcomed! Much love to you guys!**_


	12. Chapter 12

We're back at the hotel and walking back to my room, in complete silence. We had talked the bare minimum on the car ride back, enough to know that I have a spare bed and he was rooming with Braun again so he asked if he could spend the night.

I couldn't even audibly say yes so I just nodded.

I fumble with the key, a bit nervous even though I have no reason to be. I finally get the key in and turn it. After pushing the door open, I stumble in and let Elias in so I can shut the door.

"The one closer to the window is mine. I mean- you can- I'm not-"

"That's fine, I like being closer to the bathroom anyway."

I nod before walking to my bed to sit down and take my flats off. As I'm taking the second one off, I hear the bed beside mine creak and see out of the top of my eye that Elias has sat down and is taking his shoes off as well. I pull my suitcase up on top of the bed from the foot of the bed and grab the pair of pajamas and head to the bathroom.

After shutting the door quietly, I undress quickly and take off the small amount of make-up I put on earlier. I pull on the dark sweater that has big grey stars decorating it and falls to my mid-thigh before I grab the grey leggings that hugged my legs. I throw my hair into a messy ponytail before padding quietly out of the bathroom.

The sight I'm met with is Elias laying on the spare bed without a shirt on. I look back to my be so he doest catch me staring at him and walk to it, gingerly climbing onto the bed, laying down and looking at the ceiling.

"So, we're back to the silence?" I hear the bed creak and look over to see him sitting up.

I turn my entire body to face him, propping my head up with on one of my own arms. "Like I said, sometimes I don't know to start."

"And then, others you don't know how to stop."

I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I push myself off the bed only to turn and sit on the bed Elias is on.

"Maybe it's not that I don't know how to stop." My eyes meet his. "Maybe I just don't want to," I whisper. "I like pushing people. I like to see their limits and get under their skin when they don't even realize it." I'm keeping my tone hushed as I tilt my head slightly to one side. "I like getting to know people in ways others wouldn't, and that is what gets me hurt." I straighten my head and blink rapidly. I don't what just took me over, but holy hell.

Elias move around on the bed so he's right beside me. My gaze looks to my lap, now avoiding his because I don't think I want to know what is about to come out of his mouth.

"Then don't stop." My eyes snap back to his. "But understand something, you have no idea how much worse I can be than what you described. That's why I distance myself. That's why I'm sort of a dick. To keep others away and okay."

"But not me?" He looks down. "You're not doing that with me."

It wasn't a question, it was a pure down statement. He looks back at me and slowly shakes his head.

"I enjoy your presence," he repeats the words he said to me earlier. "Other people grate on my nerves. They talk to much or do something stupid. You, you don't."

I climb into his lap, not in a sexual way. I wrap my arms around his shoulders in a soft hug. After a moment of hesitation, he wraps his arms around my midsection.

He moves us around to where he's on the bed and from my waist up, I'm on him. He still has an arm around me. I close my eyes.

"Dear God Jasmine, what are you doing to me," I hear him mumble. I open my eyes a bit

I don't mean for it to happen, but a response comes tumbling out. "I'm doing what someone should have done ages ago. I'm showing you emotions."

Silence falls, and I close my eyes again.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's short but in my defense, it's 3:07 am and I've been typing since 12:30am. It is also May 9, which is my birthday. So maybe.. I'll double update? I don't know yet.**_

 _ **As always, reviews are greatly appreaciated! I love you guys!**_


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a few days now since the night I spent with Elias in my hotel room. We've barely spoken since. It's only ever been in passing which just genuinely confuses me because he said he enjoys my presence too much to push me away. I just shake my head to myself as I continue walking to the locker room, since it's Monday and I've got a match. It's me and Bayley against Sasha and Mandy.

"How are you always this on time?"

I look up and see Hunter.

"I prefer to be on time rather than to be late. I've only been late three times in my time in this company." I've stopped walking at this point since he's making his way towards me. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, I need you in my office as soon as you're ready for your match tonight." My eyes sort of widen. I've never been called into Hunter's office. Other offices, sure. Even then, it's always for story line proposals or things along the lines of that. "No, you're not in trouble. I don't think so, at least. My office, soon."

I nod as he walks away and make my way into the locker room, seeing it empty as always. I pull off my workout clothes that consisted of black and navy blue running pants, a navy blue sports bra, and black converse. I put on the golden almost leather like pants before sliding on the one shouldered black chest piece. After I pull on and lace up my black boots and grab the gold lace mask before making my way to get my hair and makeup done. After getting my hair loosely curled and getting a golden creme eyeshadow that blends into a black wing of eyeliner and a deep red matte lipstick, I made my way to Hunter's office.

I knock at the door and am told to come in. I open the door and see a leather couch, a desk, and Hunter sitting at it. I wordlessly take a seat on the couch and look at Hunter.

"I wanted to see you to talk about a potential story line." He pauses. "A story line that it would appear that you've never had. I looked through some things and saw that you've never had a romantic story line."

My eyes widen and I couldn't help but laugh a bit, very relieved. "With whom, if I may ask."

"Well that's what we need to figure out. I actually want you to be able to have this story line and not have any conflict with whoever it is with outside of the ring. I was personally leaning towards Seth."

I shake my head. "His girlfriend and I already have problems, this would amp that."

Hunter nods. "How about Sheamus? I've seen you interact on countless occasions."

I shake my head again. "We were going to try to go on a date once but... that didn't work." I smirked a bit.

"Then how about Elias?" I blink a few times before Hunter continues. "You seem to interact quite regularly."

I hesitate before nodding. "We talk from time to time."

"I'll pull him in for a meeting soon then. Expect to be grabbed for a scene if he agrees."

I stand up before the words fully register. "You mean as in tonight?" Hunter nods and I blink a few times again. "Okay. Thank you sir."

Without another word I walk out of the office and make my way to the front, seeing as my match kicks off the show.

* * *

My match has been over and I'm still sore. We won via submission but hell, Sasha and Mandy whooped on me. I'm strolling around backstage, doing neck rolls for some sort of relief.

"Excuse me, Jasmine?" I stop in my tracks and turn to look. I see a crew member. "I have some lines for you right here. You need to look at them as we make our way to the trainer's room."

I walk up to the crew member and take the paper. As I glance over it, I'm seeing that it's a set for Elias and I. He's pacing the outside of the trainer room while I'm still being looked at and blah blah blah. I nod as I read through the lines.

 _He said yes to the storyline._

When we get closer to the trainer room, I hand the crew member the lines back and take off running into the room.

The door shuts and we hear them getting set outside.

I go back to doing neck rolls while I wait for my cue.

"Is your neck bothering you?"

"A bit."

"I didn't see anything when I did the initial check-up after your match, but I'll look again after this."

I nod and I'm given my cue.

I open the door to the trainer's room and am met face to face with the always stunning Elias.

"Oh sorry, Eli."

"Hey, no it's alright. I was waiting for you."

I keep my eyes to him. "Waiting for me? For what reason?"

My character can be a bitch.

"You just got your ass handed to you. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

His character is a douche. Hell, Elias himself can be a douche.

I nod slightly. "I'm okay. But you might wanna hurry. Don't want your fans to get restless while they wait to walk with Elias." I start to walk around him.

"The question I have for you, do you want to walk with Elias?"

I stop walking and turn to look back at him. I can't let my eyes quite meet his like they're supposed to.

"I could get into that." I smirk before turning and walking away.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Jesus. It's almost 7am and I've not slept. This would have been out a bit sooner but, I got caught up in spending some time with some of my long distance friends.**_

 _ **Here you guys go though! Love you guys.**_


	14. Chapter 14

I stopped walking as soon as I heard we were clear. I turned and jogged back into the trainer's room, Elias following me in.

"You were asking me if my neck was bothering me?" The trainer nods. "It is a bit and it started close to the end of the match."

"Around when Mandy speared you off the apron into the barricade?"

"That sounds about right."

Elias is leaning beside the door as I sit down as instructed. The trainer does a few things, testing my range of mobility I guess. She nods before she steps back.

"What it seems like is a grade one strain. I'm going to mark you off of the live events and I want you to come see me before the show on Monday to see if I can clear you for that."

I blink before looking at the trainer. "That's it? I'm off of the live events this week? I could be off for Monday? Are you serious?" Out of the corner of my eye I see Elias poke his head out the door a bit before stepping out all the way. "Do you know how long I've been in this company? Quite some time. I've never been out at all for injury and I've only been out once on sickness."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Elias come back in with Renee and Dean with him. The trainer put her clipboard down. "Jasmine, I understand that, I do. But, now that you do have an injury you need to take care of it."

"It's a grade one strain! Like I can't do anything with that, please." I stand back up and see Dean push in beside Elias and Renee and step closer. "This is ridiculous. You can't do this."

"Jasmine, if the trainer-"

"I know my own limits! I've had more pain than this and still went out there and put on one hell of a match. You can't take me off, no." I'm practically glaring at the trainer at this point and Dean has stepped back because he knows better. But, Elias doesn't. He puts a hand on my arm and I face him now to be met with hard-set face.

"You need to rest."

I do a set of neck rolls before jerking my arm away. I walk, more like stomp, to the door. I look back at Elias who is right behind me and the trainer who looks relieved. "This isn't over."

I walk out the room. I walk down the hall ignoring Elias' attempts to stop me. I walk to the women's locker room and change back into my workout clothes. I jerk the door back open as I go to leave and am met with Elias.

"I've never been out on injury. I'm not starting now." I walk past him just enough to shut the door and then look up at him. "I've been through worse and still wrestled." He's just looking down at me, not like he was earlier. "What?"

He smirks, still looking down at me. "You are insanely stubborn."

I couldn't help the little chuckle that came out before I jokingly shoved him. "You know what? Fuck off." We both just start laughing as we walk towards the gorilla position. "Thank you for trying back there by the way. But, I'm still fighting." I shake my head a bit.

Elias stops walking and pulls me to a stop as well as we're only a few feet away from the curtain. "No."

I look up at him, and I can't get a read on him which causes me to squint my eyes. "I am."

He shakes his head before tilting it to just one side. "You don't listen."

"I don't, you're right."

"Do me a favor, and listen this one time."

My eyes meet his, and I finally can get a read on him.

"This is the first time I can get a read on you. You're... worried?"

He starts looking around before he looks back down at me and nods. "Yeah. Because a neck injury can turn into something career ending." He puts a hand on my cheek, letting his thumb run over the skin. "And while you've never been out on injury, being out a job would be worse princess."

I walked back a step, laughing. "Had me till the princess comment." He starts to laugh. "But this one time, I'll listen. I won't wrestle till cleared."

"Good."

He's given his cue and walks out.

But, I can still feel his hand on my face. Dear God, Elias what are you doing to me?

* * *

I sit down in the grass, groaning. The guys, their girlfriends, and I decided to go to the park since we're off on this amazing Wednesday.

"I'm just alone is all." I laugh as the girls sit down with me. "No, you all have your boyfriends and then I'm just... me."

"What about Elias?" Renee looks at me smirking. I raise an eyebrow. "I saw you guys before he went out on Monday."

I look away from the group, blushing slightly. "That was nothing. He was just trying to get me to listen to the trainer."

"By looking down at you and all that cute shit?" The other girls laugh.

"Renee!"

"I mean it. Coming at you and putting his hand all gentle on your face and shit."

"Renee!" I was louder that time and the boys just so happened to be walking back to us after doing a couple laps around the park.

"We come back, and I hear someone screaming Renee's name like it's their job when it's mine. What's up?"

"Jasmine is just-"

"No, oh my lord. Nothing is going on. Renee is just being silly." All eyes cut to me as I'm getting up, dusting off my black cuffed jeans. "I think it's my turn for a run."

"In that outfit? You'll sweat to death." I turn and look at the new voice, who just happened to be the topic of a previous conversation.

"Good thing I have a sports bra on under this then." I strip out of my white sweater with black stripes along the sleeves and the midsection to reveal a black sports bra. I throw the sweater to Galina who catches it before handing it to Roman to put it on the table. I pull my laces tighter on my black converse before pulling my hair into a ponytail as I see Elias walk up to me. "Can I help you?" I smirk up at him.

He's pulling his hair up with a grin. "Who said you have to run alone?"

We both take off, just running and laughing. He stops suddenly which makes me stop and walk back to him. We're both out of breath, panting but I look up at him.

"What? Why stop?"

"I want to show you something."

I raise an eyebrow in question before following after him. He leads me a little out of the park, onto an unmarked trail.

"Elias, where are-"

"Just keep following me, okay?" He look back and reaches a hand out. "Do you trust me?" I look at his hand for a moment before nodding and taking it.

He leads me further down the trail and then jerks us off the trail and past the trees. I'm met with the sight of a beautiful pond with high grass and patches of flowers surrounding before more trees cover it. It's.. beautiful. I look to Elias at a complete loss for words.

"Found it a few years back." He walks forwards, taking a seat at the edge of the pond. "Never showed this to anyone else."

I feel my own legs carry me to beside him before I sit as well. I look up and over to Elias. "Why me, then?"

He looks back at me and the look in his eyes made me almost melt. "You're special." My mouth slowly opens before my eyes blink rapidly and I shut my mouth again. He looks down laughing a bit. "I've rendered you silent. That's an accomplishment."

"Special how?" I need him to say it. For my sanity, I need him to say it.

"You're not like the others. They can't keep up with my wild swings. You said they give you whiplash, but you're keeping up."

I'm still looking right at him and my mind flashes to a conversation I had yesterday with Seth. A conversation where Seth basically told me that I like Elias, which I denied to no end. A conversation to where Seth told me to go for it because it's obvious Elias likes me back.

I take in a breath of the air. "It's because I like you."

Elias' gaze snaps up and back to me, his eyes meeting mine.

But, once again our moment was ruined when Roman and Galina came crashing through the same area we did drawing both Elias' and my attention.

Roman runs back out. "Told you I saw them run in here!"

Elias and I look back at each other before he stands up and walks the group. I slowly bring myself to do the same thing.

What the hell did I just do?

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry that I missed a week. Like I was typing, and I was really into where I was going and then... a bunch of my long distance friends pulled me into a voice chat. I've been doing some seriously long voice chats too! Had one that went 24 hours. My throat hates me.**_

 _ **I might do another update on Thursday depending on some things.**_

 _ **Much love as always!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Turns out, everyone else was getting hungry and that's why they came found us. Roman has barely took his eyes off me since finding Elias and I earlier. On occasion, he'd lean over and whisper to his wife Galina. Elias on the other hand, hasn't looked at me since.

I knew Seth was wrong.

I sigh before leaning my head on the window. At least it's a bigger car than normal. Seth and Sarah are up front, Roman and Galina in the middle section, leaving Elias and I in the back. Dean and Renee were in Dean's car. I lift my head off the window, looking into the rearview mirror. My eyes meet Ro's in the mirror and he raises an eyebrow to which I quickly look away from.

Ro and Seth will give me such hell. Don't get me wrong, Dean and I are close but in a different sense of the word. He gives me my space to make my choices but will punch someone out if they hurt me.

What's shocking to me, has to be that this vehicle has been filled with utter silence since we got in. Normally you couldn't even hear yourself think with us all in the same place. I do some neck rolls, hoping to relieve some of the tension that's built up just from today.

"You alright?" I stop mid roll to let my eyes go back to the rearview mirror to see Ro still looking at me. I nod and he nods. "Just checking. You do seem a little stiff on your roll though."

I raise an eyebrow now. "Do I? My neck actually does feel a little stiff."

"You know what would be great for that?" It was Sarah's voice carrying from the front of the vehicle. "A neck massage."

I lay my head back on the window, actually considering her words.

"Are you seriously considering that? Such a rip off on money." I look at the man who still hasn't looked at me as he voices his opinion.

I smirk before nudging him with my foot. "Then you do it for me." I see out of the corner of my eye Galina shaking with silent laughter and I have to bite my lip before any laughter of my own comes out.

"How about when we get back to the hotel then?" I blink rapidly as he looks at me for the first time since I said I like him. Galina is barely hanging on to not laughing, and by this point Sarah is right with her.

"Oh, so you want your hands on my body?" That does everyone in, except for Seth and Elias. Seth is just shaking his head but I can tell he's smiling. Elias is just staring at me and I smirk back before grabbing my phone off the middle seat.

I pull up his messages and debate about typing something, when a message comes through from him.

Maybe I wouldn't mind my hands roaming your body.

I start coughing, at a true lost for reaction. I lock my phone screen before putting my phone back in the middle seat.

 _Buzz buzz_

I look at the phone, slightly curious.

 _Buzz buzz_

I squint my eyes at it before letting my gaze drift up to Elias, who was still tapping away on his screen.

 _Buzz buzz_.

He taps just a little more before he puts his phone in his back pocket, looking down at me with a small smirk of his own.

 _Buzz buzz_.

I look back at my phone before ever so hesitantly grabbing it.

"Hey Seeeeeth, how much longer brother dearest?" I look up to his driver seat as I grab my phone.

"Traffic is a bit... bitchy today."

I groaned before unlocking my phone. I go to my message with Elias.

 _I never seem to render you without a response... sort of want to see how far I can push this._

 _I mean, pushing this isn't the only thing you'd probably be okay with me pushing into._

I blink rapidly before swallowing.

 _I mean, you can probably practically feel my fingers dragging slowly and softly against your skin._

I close my eyes and take in a breath, letting it out shakily while opening my eyes back.

 _On the same token, I don't think I'd want to go slow with you. I mean, hearing you scream my name.. just the thought of it is powerful._

I look back to Elias to him no longer looking at me but instead looking up at the car ceiling. The others are now thrown into their own conversations so none of them take notice of me leaning towards Elias.

Once he realizes what I'm doing he tenses up. I get right beside his ear. "The thing is, are you a man of your word? Or do you just like to-" He cut me off by turning and looking me in the eyes. "Prove it," I mouth to him before sitting back properly in my seat.

I see him scratch his beard out the corner of my eye. I smirk to myself before I see him lean his head back. I think I've won.

* * *

I stumble into the locker room, pissed off. I was told this morning that I can't perform tonight's live show, yet they're now telling me to put gear on. I want to scream out of pure frustration. I shrug off my white t-shirt that has Paris 1984 in black print on it before clutching the red chest piece that zips up in the front towards me and sliding it on, carefully zipping it up. Shaking my head, I slide off my flipflops before yanking down my jean shorts. I pull on my black almost leather like pants before sitting down and putting on my black ankle boots that have red laces on the side.

I stand up, just in time for a knock to sound on the door. I groan in frustration before rushing to the door.

"I'm almost ready," I say as I dramatically open the door. I close my eyes upon seeing Elias.

"What's going on?"

I open my eyes and gesture for him to move to the side to let me through so I could get my makeup done. After he moves, I walk past him and start towards the room. "They told me to suit up. That's all I know."

"Are you cleared?" I shake my head and he stops me by grabbing my shoulder. I spin and look at him, not meeting his eyes. I haven't been able to meet his eyes since what happened Wednesday. "So you're not cleared, yet you're being told to suit up?" I nod. "By who?"

"Hunter told me to suit up, the trainer told me I'm still not ready." I look up and barely meet his eyes.

"Fuck, I'm gonna see if I can find out what's going on." He starts walking away before I get the chance to say anything.

I groan in frustration before walking to the makeup. After getting my hair curled and my makeup done, I begin to wander aimlessly backstage. They'll find me when I'm needed, Hunter said. I'm by the gorilla position, figuring it was the safest bet, when I feel an arm slide over my shoulders. I look up and see Roman, while Seth and Dean are walking up behind us.

"Look, I'm not going to say anything when they come closer but I want to know what happened Wednesday."

I step from under his arm and nod. "Sure." I turn my attention to Seth and Dean. "Aw, look at the couple!" I laugh as Seth and Dean both flip me off. "I mean, I get it boys. It gets lonely on the road sometimes." Roman starts chuckling beside me. "Oh you know you get in on it too, big dog."

The bunch of us just burst into laughter. We may be grown adults, but not around each other. Seth goes to open his mouth when Hunter walks around him with Elias trailing behind. My eyes train on them as they come towards me.

"You ready?"

"For what exactly, sir? I was never told exactly." Elias walks by, getting right at the curtain.

"You're going to escort him to his match against Roman. Remember, Roman wins. Also keep in mind that you and Elias are starting a story line. And also, expect some form of heckling from Seth and Dean." I see them glance at each other out of the corner of my eye. "You'll have to egg them on for them to do it, mind you."

I nod before walking up to Elias' side.

"Oh and Seth, Dean, and Jasmine?" We all turn to look at Hunter. "If this gets physical, which suits all three of your characters, keep off of the neck." We nod.

Elias normally plays and sings, but tonight he's not. I mean, Ro and the boys usually enter through the crowd, and tonight they aren't. I feel a warm hand on my lower back and side glance to see Elias looking forward as well. The boys' music hits and they walk out, earning all types of reactions.

I slide on my red lace mask

Then hits Elias's music. I walk out before him, and the crowd is in utter confusion. I smirk as I walk to the side, and cock my head to the right only allowing a blinding smile to come across my face as I hear the crowd react to him. We walk down to the ring, side by side, glancing at each other from time to time. He slides into the ring while I jump onto the apron. He pulls his shirt off and throws it as I pull my face mask off and throw it in the opposite direction. I hop off the apron as per request of the ref and glue my eyes on the match that has started before me.

Any chance Elias has to rally, I start slapping the canvas and shouting things. I've seen on multiple occasions Seth and Dean glance at each other in my moments like this. I keep waiting for the perfect time to egg the boys on.

I lean forward, hands on the canvas, right when the moment comes. Elias just delivered a kick to Roman that landed on his chin. I get close enough to where Ro's face is just out of reach.

I searched deep into my character. "Pretty sure the ring isn't the only place you're having performance issues." I don't even hear the words as they come out of my mouth, but Roman's eyes widening lets me know he heard me.

"Alright you need to back up." I look to my left through my hair and see Seth slowly walking to me. I take a look to my right to see Dean approaching slowly as well. I look back up at the ring to see Elias, who is trying to get his bearings still, cautiously watching us.

I chuckle as I slowly back away, raising my hands. "Oh my comment was more so directed at how unpleased his wife looks. But I guess little Sethie is getting some too. Guess your closer than brothers." I look at Seth and smile wickedly.

"Now hold on a minute." I look at Dean now.

"Oh, or are the fangirls right with the things they write about the two of you?" I start slowly walking towards Dean now as the action in the ring continues. "I mean it goes two ways. But, I see you more so as a receiver." The crowd right beside us in in complete shock and I can barely hear the commentators trying to keep up with both the match and the ringside events. A nasty snarl covers my face. "Or do you like to climb on top of Seth and make him-"

A hand on my shoulder forces me to turn around and block a messy move from Seth before I land a hard slap. Seth stumbles back a bit and I shake with the laughter of my character. Suddenly I'm pulled back by a fistful of my chest piece.

Dean barely manages to tell me he's sending me into the barricade before I'm being hurled right toward it. I try to to get it to where my shoulder will take most of the hit, but I lose my footing. I barely get my hands up to my head in time before I collide nearly head first into the barricade. I stay face down on the floor for a moment before I hear the bell ring. I get back to my feet, cradling my head, and slide into the ring to check on Elias.

On my knees beside him, my vision blurs a bit as I try to glare at the trio of boys. I put a hand on Elias' chest before looking down at him to see his eyes that are stormy and filled with concern already on my face.

"You hit your head." It wasn't a question but I nodded.

"Are you okay?" He nods barely, sitting up. We both glare to the top of the ramp were the trio still stands. "Accidents happen." I look to Elias.

The trio goes backstage and slowly but surely Elias and I make our way there too.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So here we go! I um... I didn't sleep much either time I went to write for this chapter. I mean, it's already only half past five in the morning as I post this. As Always, reviews are welcomed! I hope you lovely humans are doing good! Stay safe and much love**_

 _ **p.s.- it might start getting dirty soon.**_


	16. Chapter 16

We burst backstage and I jog straight to the trainer's room, or at least try to. My vision is blurring still. It was a hard hit, and my head hurts as well as my neck. I'm met by the trainer at the door to her room.

"Turn around and come to the back door." I stop jogging, panting just a bit while looking at the trainer completely confused. "Ambulance is on the way."

I nod before turning and stumbling. I shake my head a bit before trying to walk again. Suddenly both my arms are being lifted. I look to my left and see Roman. I look to my right and see Dean. They both get an arm around me and help me to the back door, Dean apologizing every step of the way.

"Dean, accidents happen." I look at him as we stop at the back door. I pull my arms back and lean against the wall. "You told me what you were doing. I tried to get my footing and then I lost it. This is not your- hey look at me." He had started to look down, but he brings his eyes to mine again. "This is not your fault. Besides, I'm sure I'm fine."

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be waiting for an ambulance." We all turn our heads in the direction of the new voice to see Elias along with Seth, Sarah, and Galina. "Renee couldn't join us, she's doing interviews."

"Look, it's purely precautionary to send me to the hospital. I took a head bump. They want to make sure I don't have a concussion." I shrug. "But this isn't Dean's fault."

"What happened out there then?"

"I lost my footing. " My eyes meet Elias' full on and they are still stormy and filled with the same concern as when we were in the ring. "He gave me a heads up on what he was doing. I was going for a shoulder bump, but I lost my footing."

We hear a knock on the back door and I open it, being met with the ambulance. My vision blurs again as I turn and look back at the group before wordlessly climbing in..

* * *

It is now Wednesday and I'm just leaving the hospital. I have a minor concussion and I am still with a grade one strain on my neck. I'm off of the house shows again this week and weekend. I'll get checked again Monday for any symptoms. I want to scream.

I'm leaning against the side of the building toying with the hem of the loose fitting red dress Sarah brought for me change into as I wait for the car to come. Sarah and Galina are waiting with me, but it is deathly quiet. I step out of my black ballet flats that have a bow on the toe of them and sigh as my feet touch the concrete.

"What's taking so long?" I finally had to break the silence. Sarah looked at me.

"Probably just a bit of a build up. It happens, especially at this hospital." I groaned as I leaned my head that was covered with Seth's cable knit beanie back on the building.

"You other things build up to Jasmine." I look at Galina out of the corner of my eyes, raising an eyebrow. "You and Elias-"

I cut her off with a groan. "Elias and I are friends. That's all we'll probably ever be. He's no interest in me."

Sarah snorts and I look at her now. "Then why did he push so hard to come along as we picked you up?

I blinked as the car from last week rolls to a stop in front of us. The door opens and I see it's the same sitting arrangement as last week. I crawl into the back first, with some help from Galina and Roman. After Galina is in and we're all seated the ride starts. Roman and Seth continue their earlier conversation, and Sarah starts a conversation with Galina. That leaves Elias and I to either talk or be in silence.

I look at him out the side of my eyes to see him look out the window.

"Oh hey Jas, I have your phone." I turn my gaze to Roman as he hands me my phone.

I gingerly take my phone and unlock it right away. I go to my messages with Elias.

 _Why are you here, if you don't mind my asking_

I feel the seat vibrate after I send my message, and see him quickly grab his phone from his back pocket. I see him nod to himself a bit out the side of my eyes before he types out a reply.

 _ **Buzz buzz**_

I open the message.

 _Multiple reasons, princess._ I feel my nose scrunch up at the nickname and hear Elias have to cough back a laugh. _But mainly because I'm the one you're rooming with._

I snap my gaze to Elias, confused. I normally room with either Renee or Seth. He raises an eyebrow.

 _What other reasons?_

Before I can lock my phone back, his response comes in.

 _You'll find out._

I look back over to Elias, his eyes already on me and they're filled with amusement. I shake my head, grinning, as I lay it back on the top of the my seat.

* * *

We've been at the hotel for a few hours and I'm still wandering around the hotel in my dress. I don't know why I've only spent a few minutes in my own room, but at the same time I think I do. Elias is there and I think I might be a little nervous that he's up there. I slide down the wall at the end of the hall that all my other friends are staying on. Who do I need to speak to more?

I look at the doors to each of my friend's rooms. Dean is rooming with Finn, Roman and Seth are rooming together, and Galina and Sarah are together. I sigh before getting up and walking to Roman and Seth's door. I hesitate before knocking praying Roman would answer, and thankfully he does.

"We need to talk still." I look up at him and he nods. "Is Seth-" He cuts me off by nodding again.

"Hey Seth, I'll be back in a bit." There's a faint response as Roman is pushing me back so he can come into the hallway.

I turn and nod down the hallway, motioning for us to start walking.

"So let me start by saying that I blame Seth full on. We ha a conversation a few weeks back in which he basically told me that I like Elias and that I should pursue it because Elias likes me too. When you and Galina had came through the trees, I had just told him I like him. He never responded."

Roman nods. "He needs you to say it again." I stop walking, bringing Ro to a quick stop. "What?"

"You actually think Seth is right?" I'm met with Roman looking at the ground. "Why?"

His head snaps back up. "Really? You're asking why? I don't know maybe it's the way he looks at you. Maybe it's the way he not only talks to you but also the way he talks about you, because he talks about you. Maybe it's in the way that when you two text back and forth while you're out with us, he has this stupid ass grin on his face. He treats you differently than any other female, Renee and the other girls included."

"That's actually crazy. You know that, right?"

He shakes his head. "Come on."

He grabs my hand and drags me up the stairs and to the door of my room that I'm sharing with Elias. He doesn't knock he just opens it to reveal a shirtless Elias on his bed strumming on a guitar. Roman shuts the door as Elias stops playing and looks up.

"Hi?"

It sounded more like a question coming from him rather than a greeting. I bite my lip a little before I walk to my own bed, nodding a greeting to him. As I sit on the edge of my bed, the strumming continues and he starts humming to himself as well. I stay seated, and just watch him as he keeps playing.

He stops humming before looking over to me, still playing the guitar. "I've never seen someone look more interested in this yet at the same time look so uninterested."

I snorted and he stopped playing. "It's a talent I have." I take off my beanie and quickly put my hair into a ponytail before kicking off my flats and standing up. Elias eyes me warily as I walk over to his bed and sit beside him on the edge of the bed. "So, how's life?"

He squints his eyes. "That's not what you want to talk about." I continue to look at him, knowing he's right. "You do want to talk about though, right?"

"Yes. Well, no. I mean I don't know." He chuckles before leaning the guitar against the end table beside his bed. "I think we need to though." He raises an eyebrow. "I said something last week and you didn't get the chance to respond. I'm just gonna say it again. I like you."

Every single bit of readable emotion is wiped off his face as he stares at me, eyes wide open. I nod and go to stand up, only to be pulled back down at the wrist. As soon as I turn to face him, his lips attach themselves to mine. Off guard, I slowly kiss begin to kiss him back, placing a hand on his cheek as one of his own rests on my hip.

He pulls back, but only to where our foreheads are still resting against each other. I pull back so I can look at him full on, hand still on his face.

Holy shit.

"I think rendering you without a response has become one of my new favorite things."

I lean back in, kissing him just as he had me. My one hand stayed on his face as I bring the other to his shoulder. Without breaking the kiss, he moves me to on his lap, wrapping both his arms around my waist. I pull back and look at him full on again and can't help the small smile that rests on my face as I see him start to smirk.

"This is just one of the other reasons I wanted to room with you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I deeply apologize about lack of update. Couldn't get in the headspace to write nor could I get the time a lot. I actually seem to get busier around Summer time. But anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed, and as always reviews are very welcomed.**_

 _ **Much love to you all!**_


	17. Chapter 17

I sigh before climbing out of my car, not quite wanting to find out if I was cleared or not tonight. It's now Monday, and I'm early to RAW. I smooth out my burgundy and black plaid shirt dress that seemingly wants to cling to my black leggings as I walk to the back door, with the heel of my burgundy slouch boots clicking against the asphalt of the parking lot.

I toss my loosely curled hair over a shoulder with one hand while opening the door with the other. The hallways seem to be pretty empty, which I expected. I feel my phone vibrate in my boot and groan as I stop to bend over and take it out of my boot.

 _You're going to be fine, princess._

A smile spreads on face instantly. Elias always knew how to do that. I drop my phone back in my boot, shaking my head to try to clear it. He officially asked me to be his girlfriend Thursday morning. Our friends know, and that's about it. We're not trying to keep it quiet, but we're not also going to be like HEY WORLD LOOK AT US! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS MAN TO BE INSIDE ME!

No.

Just... No.

I think him and I being together is good for each other. We balance each other out really well. My smile widens more as I keep thinking about him. A small giggle- a mother fucking giggle- comes out of my mouth as I turn the final corner and knock on the trainer's room. The door opens and they wave me in.

Inhale.

You're going to be fine, princess.

Exhale

* * *

I'm on the floor in the hallway, beside the girl locker room. I'm in my gear. My hair is now tightly curled and my makeup is done. I got cleared. A hand flashes in front of me and I look up, eyes meeting those of Elias. I take his hand and he gently pulls me up, eyeing my gear. I have on black pants with a black chest piece that had white studs along the edges tied together by black leather ankle boots that are also decorated with studs and a black lace mask that was inspired by the phantom of the opera mask.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you wearing gear while being cleared."

I grin up to him before hugging him tight. I hear him softly chuckle before he wraps his arms around me. We release the embrace and he comes to stand beside me, an arm around my shoulder. We walk down the hallway like that, making our way to the gorilla. He's going to play tonight or at least try to before I come out.

He's given his cue and he steps out, with his guitar.

* * *

I crawl over Mandy for the pin.

"One... two.."

She kicks out and I slowly rise, roughly dragging both hands through my hair. Sticking my tongue out, running it along my lower lip, I make my way to the turnbuckles closest to me. I lean back on them, arms extending to the ropes, keeping my eyes on Mandy. I lean forward into a small crouch as she finally finds her way to a standing position. I stay in wait as she stumbles to the turnbuckles diagonal from me. I look around, looking at the crowd and feeding off of their energy. I dash towards her, leaping into a harsh spear. I step back and let her fall face forward on the mat. Grabbing her by an arm, I drag her to the center of the ring and go for the pin yet again.

"One... two... three!"

The bell rings and they announce me as the winner. Suddenly I being lifted off my feet and spun around. I look down behind me to see Elias. He sets me down and raises an arm. I extend my other arm, sticking my tongue out yet again. We exit the ring and make our way backstage.

"You have no idea how great that felt!"

He chuckled. "I can imagine."

"My god, I never want to be out on injury again."

We stop walking as the boys make their way towards us.

"This feud is going to steal the show each week you both are on," Seth says to me with a smile on his face.

"No he's not even joking Jas. Can you feel that crowd when you're out there? It's electric," Ro adds on.

I look to Dean, expecting an additional statement but am met with him with his mouth full of food. I laugh and he looks at me before focusing his gaze on behind me. I turn and look, seeing Renee and some cameras coming up, as well as a member of creative.

"Alright, Jasmine. You're going to do a quick interview with Renee and in this, you're going to let it slip that you and Mandy are related."

I blink, and the guy is already walking away. I take my spot beside Renee. She gets her cue.

"Yes, I'm here backstage with Jasmine Key fresh off her victory against Mandy Rose. Jasmine, How does it feel to be back from injury?"

"Oh man, it's great." I laugh. "I don't like being out, it lets the others think they can get ahead of me. They can't."

Renee blinks, not quite use to my character. Charlie normally interviews me.

"And how do you feel about your victory against Mandy Ro-"

I snort. "It's not the first time I've beat her and It won't be the last. Even growing up, I was better than her. I was the better child and she knows that." I cut Renee off with a yawn. "I still need a shower and to go home, are we done?"

As she starts nodding I walk off camera.

What could they possibly be doing, getting me to reveal that?

* * *

"We're going out tonight, just us." I look over and see Elias. I raise an eyebrow in question. "I'm taking you on a date Jasmine Key Rose, and you're going to love it."

I laugh before nodding. "Okay, let me go get changed. These sweats just won't work."

He chuckles. "You could make anything work. But, that's all good. I'll be in the lobby."

I nod once more before getting up and heading to my suitcase. I grab out of it a short light blue dress that has short frilly sleeves, white strappy heels, and my jewelry bag. I make my way to the bathroom and strip out of my sweats before sliding the dress on, finding it to be a little shorter than I remember... It comes to my mid thigh. I shake my head before sitting on the edge of the tub, pulling on the heels. Standing up, I grab my jewelry bag and grab out some pearl studs, and silver bangle that has fiver pearls evenly space out. After putting those on, I grab some makeup and add a light touch. I take my hair out of it bun and let the loose waves fall behind me. I put on a spritz of perfume and grab my white clutch, throwing in my phone, room key, and wallet.

I walk out of the hotel room, the door locking behind me, and waltz to the elevator. After seeing who was already in it, I internally groan before stepping in and see the lobby button lit up.

"What floor?"

I look over to the Irish-man. "Sheamus, my button is already lit."

He nods and looks back at his phone. "Dressed up for, lass?"

"None of your concern." I keep my eyes forward. When I get no response, I turn my head to see him shaking his. "Pardon?"

"You just seem so defensive about whatever you're about to be doing lass. You have no reason to be defensive."

The elevator dings and the doors open. I all but run away from the elevator, not even bidding Sheamus a farewell. Spotting Elias, I slow down and walk towards him calmly. I lift up onto my toes, and plant a soft kiss on his cheek, hearing him chuckle.

"You ready to..." He's turned his head down towards me. "You look... Wow."

I laugh. "I hope it's not too much... I didn't know where we're going but... What?"

"Nothing, you're just beautiful. Come on, we should go. I don't want to miss our table."

And with that, he grabs my hand, and we make our way to his car.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am sooooo beyond sorry I haven't updated! I was going to last night but I got distracted... I hope you guys are all good! I'm doing wonderful. So we are basically half-way through with this book and I already have the last chapter wrote out(i keep adding to it honestly) and you guys are going to hate me for it. I hate me for it.**_

 _ **I will try so hard to update soon I swear! Stay safe and much much MUCH love.**_


	18. Chapter 18

I was knocked almost breathless upon arriving. The place was beautiful. The name of the restaurant, I believe he said is Court of Antoine's. It was a really upscale looking place with a courtyard sitting in the back. Elias and the host share a brief and hushed conversation before a waitress is ushering us out to the back

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. The lights hanging from the twisting branches that greeted us were just stunning. Each table cloaked in a white, smooth, and soft cloth with four padded chairs that had elegant designs decorating their back. It was almost like something you'd see from a movie.

Elias pulls out my chair for me, gently trying to push my seat in after I sit before taking his own seat.

"Here are your menus, I'll give you a moment to look through them. What you like to drink?"

"Two sweet teas," Elias says in an almost dismissive tone as he doesn't even steal a glance at the waitress. Meanwhile, I'm staring at her almost in awe of her beauty. She's short a little taller than I am, thanks to her shoes, with long brown hair that is so neatly pinned in a half-up hair style. She's a twig with the most beautiful face, features finding a way to be both prominent yet soft, especially her emerald green eyes. She nods and goes her own way, breaking the trance I was in. My eyes drift to Elias. "You should stop staring at me, and look through menu princess."

I softly chuckles. "I like to look at you, is all." I pick up my menu and begin to mull over what I want. I feel eyes on my face now, causing me to shift slightly in my seat. "Look at who is staring now."

He himself chuckles this time, as he rests a hand gently on one of my wrists. "I like to look at you, is all. You really are beautiful." I look up quickly at those words.

As I begin to shake my head, our waitress come back.

"Your two sweet teas." She places them gently down. "Do you need a minute more or-"

"Yes, to start us off we'd like an order of pommes de souffles. Which, you should probably bring that out before we finish placing our order, yes?"

The waitress blinks before nodding. "I'll be back with your starter and to take your order. " She scurries off.

My eyes return to Elias' face to see him looking back at me. "You really are beautiful."

"How do you mean?"

"Your blue eyes, the way your blonde hair never does what you want it to, the perfect curve of your smile. Those are just a few examples." He leans forward a bit. "But also, the cute little giggle you try to hide when you shouldn't laugh because it would be inappropriate, the snort you do when you're laughing too hard, the way you blush." I can feel the blush creeping on my face as he begins to smirk. "The pink undertone of your skin after you finish working out or finish a match in the ring, your very gentle touch. But, lets not forget your intelligence, your humor, your kind heart, your compassion. Princess, I could list on and on. You really are beautiful."

"Thank you, Elias. Truly."

Our waitress comes back with what looks like fried puffed potatoes, which she sets down infront of us.

"Do you need a minute more or-"

"I'd like the contre-filet de boeuf."

As she scribbles his order down, I glance at the menu once more. "And I'll have the poulet coq au vin."

She nods and scribbles that down and goes her own way once more.

"You never let the poor girl finish speaking."

"If I could've gotten our order placed and ready before arrival, I would have. I don't want interruptions. " I'm studying the atmosphere around us as he takes a sip of his tea. "I just want you." I look back at him and our eyes meet.

* * *

We arrive back at the hotel, an hour later. It was strange. A little over halfway through the dinner, I had to excuse myself to go to the restroom. When I came back, Elias was rushing to put his phone up and his attitude had changed entirely. Whenever I asked about it, he dismissed it with a wave.

Something was up but he wasn't telling me what.

We're walking down the hallway, hand in hand to our room.

"Eli, tonight has been wonderful. Thank you really."

He chuckles. "I'm sure you've had better."

I blink rapidly for a second. "No... no I haven't. I've never really done dates like this." He snorts, causing me to rapidly blink again.

We finally get to our room. Once in, he drops my hand. On his way to the bathroom, he takes off his nice shirt, and tosses it on his bed. I check the time and see that it's not too terribly late. I take off my jewelry and my strappy heels to put on my black ballet flats. As I'm pulling my hair up into a ponytail, Elias exits the bathroom in just a pair of jogging pants.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go to Renee's room for a bit. " He lays down on the bed nodding. "I'll have my phone on me so text me or call me if you need anything." He nods again as I make my way to the bathroom to grab a change of clothes. After getting them, I make my exit.

* * *

"You're insane for letting Lina do this," Renee says

"She really is," Dean chimes in.

"Just 'cause Ro won't let her near his hair doesn't mean I won't."

"Renee is right," Sarah comments.

"Keykey, you really should think this through before you just do it," Seth almost begs.

I look over to Renee, Sarah, Seth, and Dean before rolling my eyes. Roman and Galina are whispering back and forth in the other room.

"I have. Plus I've already got the okay from the company. Hell, maybe I'll dye it next." Galina and Roman enter back into the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Jasmine, I have to ask if you really want to go through with this."

I look to Galina as soon as the words leave her mouth. "If one more person asks me this, I'm punching them in their throat."

I take my seat on the chair we brought in from the balcony and close my eyes.

* * *

Oh my god.

Oh

My

God.

Galina cut my hair. I repeat, Galina cut my hair. I lean forward in the bathroom mirror as I touch my now shoulder length locks. Oh my god.

"I told you you were insane!"

"I..."

"You hate it because you were insane!"

"No, Nay, I love it. Lina, this is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it, holy crap."

I laugh and give her a big hug. We ended up moving into the bathroom, the girls at least. The guys were trying to watch some horrible t.v. show and it was giving us all headaches. So now it's time to reveal it to the guys.

Sarah walks out first, barely hanging on due to exhaustion. Renee goes next, shaking her head. Galina leaves before I can, pausing at the door frame.

"So, now introducing the new and improved Jasmine Rose."

She steps to the side to let me out. As I walk out in my night gown and new hair, the boys clap. Well, Roman and Seth do. Dean is passed out.

"You're all silly. It's just a hair cut!" I chuckle as I slide my black ballet flats back on. "I'm gonna head back to my room. It's a little late now and I'm tired."

Sarah, Lina, Seth, And Roman all begin to murmur in agreement that they need to get back as well. Renee nods and after we all get our goodbyes in, we head our separate ways.

* * *

When I had got in last night, the room was dark and Elias was fast asleep. So after tidying up the room a bit, i headed off to bed as well. Now that I'm waking up, I can hear him singing in the shower. I smile to myself before I get out of bed and grab a black Metallica shirt that I lifted off of Dean one night a few weeks ago, a pair of ripped jeans, and my black converse high-tops before going to the other bathroom to change.

After a quick bath and changing into my outfit, I walk out to the main area of the hotel room. I'm met with a shirtless Elias laying in bed.

"You were out late."

I grab the beanie I stole from Seth off the dresser and stick it in my back pocket. "Didn't mean to be. Galina just took longer than she thought she would."

"With what?"

"My hair."

He sits up and looks at me. His eyes widen and his mouth slightly opens. He gets off the bed and walks over to me. I couldn't help the smirk that came on my face as he reaches a hand out to touch my hair.

"I like it."

My smirk transforms into a smile. "Really? I thought it might be too much or it wouldn't look right but I love it."

He nods. "it looks great princess." I scrunch up my nose and he ruffles my hair a little. He slides on a plain red shirt and steps into his shoes. "C'mon, the others are downstairs. And while I rather stay up here and make you take off your clothes have to take another bath, I told them we'd be down soon."

My eyes widen as he starts to chuckle and hands me my phone. Good god, Elias. just good god.

I grab my keys and we make our way down to the lobby, passing some of our coworkers who end up doing a double take at me. As soon as we're with the group, the girls pull me to the side claiming to have found a perfect area for photos. We get some group shots, a couple of selfies, and then Sarah makes me stand still for a 'perfect picture'.

After looking through all the photos, I go to instagram. I grab a picture from last night and the 'perfect picture' for a post.

 _JasmineKeyWWE: So last night I let Galina take care of my hair. Upating myself- got the beau, the group, new hair. Now all I need is gold... I'm coming for you Ember._

And... post.

I put my phone in my back pocket after grabbing my beanie. I put my beanie on and head back to the group.

It's gonna go down.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Holy crap. I am beyond sorry that it took me this long to write a update. The past few months have been nothing but crazy and I'm ashamed it took this long. I lost almost all my chapters so I'm having to rewrite everything and I already forgot most of my ideas for the book. But- I'm cooking something up. We are still basically halfway through the book. I still have the last chapter wrote out. It breaks my heart everytime I read it. Y'all are gonna hate me._**

 ** _I will try my very best to get back to updating. As always, reviews are welcomed. Thank you guys for the 2.4K reads and all the votes! They mean the world to me, just like each one of you!_**

 ** _Stay safe, take care, and much love xx_**


	19. Chapter 19

It is now Tuesday night and we were all told to come in, both Smackdown roster and RAW roster. Something was up. They requested we all come in, and all be in gear. There have been rumblings and rumors of so many different things, none of us know what to expect. Well except Mandy and I

The rosters are whisper amongst themselves, while I just quietly ponder how others will react.

"Aw, what's the matter princess?" I look over to the always smirking Elias. "What's going on up there in your mind?"

"Just thinking is all, love. Nothing major"

Elias shrugs. "If I knew what this was, I wouldn't be here, and neither would you. I'm just saying" I lift up my mask a bit so the sarcastic little glare I gave him would have full effect. He just chuckles and pulls me close. "It's gonna be fine, princess." He doesn't know I know.

I sigh and pull my mask back down. As soon as I do, i hear the door open and shut. Stepping away from Elias, I look back to see a camera crew and Hunter, Shane, and Stephanie. Hunter raises a hand.

"Settle down. The show is about to start, but before it does we have an announcement." He looks back at Stephanie.

"Over the past few months, there have been rumors about either a return and/or us revoking the brand split."

Murmurs immediately break out around the room.

Shane steps up. "Now we can't say anything about any returns. We're keeping those to ourselves for the time being.

"But, we are indeed revoking the brand split," Stephanie finishes for her brother.

"Which goes into effect immediately. Starting tonight, both rosters are fair game. So to celebrate, we're starting tonight off with an eight woman tag team match. It's going to be Mandy Rose, Carmella, Alexa Bliss and Bayley against Becky Lynch, Sonya Deville, Nia Jax and…" Hunter pause as he looks around the room, eyes finally landing on me. "Jasmine Key. That starts right now, get to the ring. "

All eight of us make our way to the guerilla, and make our entrances.

* * *

The match is winding down and I haven't been in the ring. Right now it's Mandy and Becky, and Becky needs a tag. Mandy whips Becky into our corner on a reversal, and before anyone can react I tag myself in. The ref calls it and you can hear the crowd going electric.

Looking terrified, Mandy raises her hands, pleading with me. I take a step towards the middle of the ropes, making her turn. She gets one final plea out before I rush her with a clothesline. I run to her corner, shouldering off bother Bayley and Bliss. I stand up and slap Carmella so hard she drops off.

I put my focus on Mandy who is crouching in wait. As she comes towards me, leaping with the intent of a drop kick, I instead pick her up and put her down in a pop-up powerbomb. Go for the cover…

One...two-

I stand up and make my way to a corner. Everybody already knows what's coming. I crouch down and rake my hands through my hair. She finally gets to her feet and faces me. I dash towards her, leaping into a devastating spear. Instead of going for the pin, I stand her up and whip her into an empty corner. I walk to corner opposite of it, turn back to her and run, pulling my knees up to get her in her midsection. I take a few steps as she falls. I grab her by one arm and drag her center ring. I lay her on her after letting go of her arm. I sit on her back pulling her shoulder with one hand and her legs with the other. She screams in pure agony.

Carmella tries to break it, but Sonya meets her with a super kick. Bliss comes in and slaps Sonya. Lynch comes in and whips Bliss out of the ring. Bayley comes in and gives a Bayley to belly suplex on Bliss. Jax enters and Bayley dips out before Jax has the chance. I tighten my grips and pull harder, to which Mandy taps.

The bell rings, but i still wont let get. There's a brawl ringside with my teammates and Mandy's. Refs trying to break it up, finally leads to some of the guy's locker room coming out. I feel a set of hands that I could recognize anywhere and finally let go. Mandy curls up and I struggle against the hold of both Elias and Rollins.

"Easy- easy. It's over Jasmine."

I break out and continue my attack on my sister, kicking her in her ribs over and over. Four sets of hands grab me this time but I manage to evade all of them as I pick my sister up by the hair and throw into a turnbuckle.

The same four sets of hands grab me, this time they manage to hold me.

"It's over, stop." I keep struggling against their holds as I see medics grabbing her and out of the ring and putting her on a gurney. I break free one last time and slide out of the ring flipping the gurney and my sister over.

Too many sets of hands grab at me but all freeze as I let out a war cry. I walk to the commentators and the people who were grabbing at me, I see about eight total, form a line to block my way back to Mandy.

I grab a mic and the crowd is going insane. "You wanted to play, sister dear? Here's the game: war. And I'm not just after you." I drop the mic and walk to the back, admiring the sounds of destruction I hear behind me.

* * *

"What the-"

"Why didn't-"

"You should've-"

"I'm your-"

"Woah! Four people, four different things being asked or stated. One at a time please."

It's been about half an hour now since everything went down. We're in my private dressing room and I just got done changing out of my gear.

"How about we go in the order I heard voices? Okay, so Seth, start us off."

"What the fuck was that? That was brutal."

"And scripted. She knew it was coming, as did I. Hunter said he would tell everyone who wasn't involved in the starter match what was happening as that match was going on."

"He did but holy hell."

I chuckle to myself. "Elias, I heard you next."

"I'm your boyfriend and you couldn't tell me?"

"Hunter said." I look at him. "When you asked me earlier what was going on in my head, I was thinking about how people were going to react. Hunter texted us about this a few nights ago." I shrugged. "Deano, your turn."

"You should've stopped when you felt us pulling at you."

"Hunter told me to keep going until the gurney got flipped." I shrugged again. It was fun. "Besides, she's not injured. Shockingly. Roman?"

"Dean took mine basically."

I nodded as I stood up, fixing my shirt a bit. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an in-ring promo to cut."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Holy moly I'm awful at updating. I'm so sorry guys! Here's a piece though. I hope you enjoy. Personally, I like some of the drama that's starting to unfold with Jasmine and Mandy. And some drama with Elias is coming up. I promise.**_

 _ **Till next time! Take care, much love and thank you guys so much for the reads!**_


	20. Chapter 20

I make my way through the back, coming to the front just in time. My music hits and before I head out, I grab a mic. I walk down the ramp and right past the ring, ignoring all the boos and hate coming from the crowd. I grab a steel chair from the timekeeper's area and go towards the ring, throwing it in. I crawl in the ring and the crowd finally silences. I set up the chair and take a seat.

"A few things have been said, and I want to address each one of them. Lets start with the talk about a certain superstar and I." The crowd starts chanting 'walk with Elias' causing me to smirk and nod. "Yeah, yeah, I mean Elias." The crowd erupts into cheers. "People have been talking, and wondering if there's more than just a work relationship going on. There is. Not that it's any of y'alls concern, but Elias and I are indeed seeing each other." The crowd is a mix of emotions that I wait to die down before I continue.

"Moving on to the next topic. Earlier I declared war and said Mandy wasn't the only one I'm after. That is true." I stand up and walk the ropes that face the ramp. "You see, I work my ass off more than any of those females back there. I am the most dominant force on the women's roster. And I plan on taking gold. Maybe from Ember, maybe from Naomi. But, one way or the other, I'm taking that gold." The crowd explodes into boos again.

I start walking around the ring, looking at them as I wait for them quiet down again. Once they do, I proceed on to finish out what I have to say. "Now, the final piece that I want to discuss… Mandy." I take my seat again, looking up the ramp. "When I declared war earlier, I called her my sister. But last week, I said something in an interview with Renee. And ever since then, I've heard murmurs and I want to confront them. Play it back."

They pull it up on the titantron where last week after my match with Mandy, Renee interviewed me.

 _"And how do you feel about your victory against Mandy Ro-"_

 _I snort. "It's not the first time I've beat her and It won't be the last. Even growing up, I was better than her. I was the better child and she knows that." I cut Renee off with a yawn._

"I heard people asking, Corey imparticulary, how would I know what she was like as a child. That's because I am her sister. My full name is Jasmine Key Rose." The crowd goes ballistic. I stand up again and fold the chair back up, leaning it against some turnbuckles. "Golden Goddess? God's Greatest Gift? No. Far from it, and I look forward to showing you all exactly how weak and-"

On cue, Mandy's music hits and she runs down to the ring, barely giving me the time to throw the mic down. She slides in and starts throwing punches just as I do. I get her off of me and hit her with a superkick. The crowd is insane. I start looking around at them, before my eyes land on the chair from earlier. Keeping my eyes trained on Mandy, I go and grab it. I raise it above my head and before I can bring it down against her back, a voice waves through the air.

"Stop!" I look up to see Stephanie at the top of the ramp. "You are so keen on destruction. You and her already had a fight, hell how you didn't injure her is beyond me. You're going to put that chair down and listen to me." I bring the chair down to my side, not letting it go. "You want to prove you're the better sibling, trust me, I get it. But not tonight. You'll get your chance this Sunday at Extreme rules." The crowd goes wild. "It will be you and Mandy in a first ever women's division no holds barred match."

My jaw dropped and the crowd is going wild. It's a division first, and I get to be in it. They didn't tell me this.

I'm making history.

* * *

~Elias' Perspective~

"It will be you and Mandy in a first ever women's division no holds barred match."

People in the locker room explode into conversation, causing me to of course roll my eyes. But I'm happy for her. This is big. The locker room is still in chaos so I shake my head and head to the guerilla, waiting for Jasmine.

"Holy shit, thank you Stephanie! This is like… an honor. Oh my parents are going to flip!"

Stephanie's cackle fills the air. "You have been one of the best women in the company since you joined. It's time we use you like we need to." She gives a short hug to Jasmine before walking away.

Jasmine runs up to me and throws her arms around me in a hug, causing me to smile. I wrap my arms around her tightly and pick her up. "Can you believe it? No hold barred! First ever women's match! History," she squeals.

I gently set her down as I chuckle. "I knew you had it in you, princess." She crinkles up her nose. "You really don't like princess?"

"It's just, there's so many different things you could call me."

"Now that, that's an opening." I wrap my arm around her and we make our way to her private dressing room.

When we get there, she takes a seat on her couch and yawns. I just lean against the wall, feeling my phone go off in my pocket.

"You have a match tonight?"

Taking my phone out and putting it on silent before shoving it back in the back pocket, I sit beside her. "I do, I'm going against Seth. But they want you to stay away from the ring this time. You've been quite active tonight." She nods, yawning again. "You seem pretty wiped, anyways." She nods again.

"Luckily we have tomorrow off, so I can rest up a bit. Hey, wait, shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?"

I glance at the tv that's on mute to see Drew and Baron against Dolph and Balor. "Yeah, we're up in two segments." I groan as I get up. "I need to get a couple things ready from the locker room anyway."

She nods and yawns again. "Who's coming out on top?"

"I am, but I end up getting triple power-bombed after."

"Be careful, okay?"

She doesn't see it, but I roll my eyes. "Of course, princess."

I kiss her on the cheek and leave her room. I grab my phone out of my back pocket to finally check the message.

 _Careful going into that room alone with her. We know I'm the one you'd rather be with._

Same number, same person.

 _Cut the shit, we've been through this before. You're my past, she's my now._

 _And she doesn't even know. Tread carefully, Elias. And if I'm your past, then why did you spend every night with me when she was in the hospital? Just remember, you stray too far out of line, and her heart is gonna be broken._

I groan before turning my phone back on vibrate and putting it down in my gym bag.

 _ **Buzz buzz**_

 _ **Buzz buzz**_

... _ **Buzz buzz**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So! It's a little messy, what's happening there but… well no buts. It's messy and when or if Jasmine finds out, all hell will break loose. Thing is, she won't find out this book. It'll be book two, which I'm writing chapters for already.**_

 _ **Till next time! Take care and much love! xx**_

 _ **P.s.- I'm looking at doing another WWE fanfic as well. I've already started posting it on Wattpad(it only has one chapter) but haven't decided if I should post it here as well. Let me know what you guys think!**_


	21. Chapter 21

It's Friday, we had a couple days off so I took Elias to my hometown. He met my mother, he met my father and brother, he met all my hometown friends. It's been great. But now he's getting ready to go to his hotel since he refused to sleep at my mom's house with her here.

We both couldn't help but laugh as the car clicked rather than actually start. It's the middle part of summer and it's night-time with the sky pouring rain down, pelting the car in nature's own little tune. It's one of the best nights we've had in a while, and the car not starting is even better.

"Quick, hand me your umbrella. I'll pop both the trunk and the hood so I can get my tools and flashlight then fix the problem."

I dig around in the floorboard blindly, before my seeking hands finally grab the umbrella. After handing it to him, I turn on spotify on my phone and connect it to my portable bluetooth speaker. Sangria by Blake Shelton starts, and I couldn't help but groan. I open my own car door, and shout at the now working man, " you have got to stop leaving my spotify on country music! It's pure hell."

He laughs and stops his work to walk around the car to my door. "I'm converting you slowly and you don't even realize it. Now come here and help me, yeah?"

He doesn't wait for a response and goes back to the front of the car. I get out and am immediately attacked by the acid-cold rain. I go to him and take the flashlight and umbrella from him. He chuckles as he starts to tighten whatever it is that he needed to tighten. He leaves the tool on the ground before running back to his seat.

"Watch it and tell me what you see if it don't start right."

"Sure, sure. Give it a whirl, love."

He turns the key, and his engine purrs to life. I shut the hood and grab his tool before strolling back to my side. I throw the now turned off flashlight and tool into the floorboard before sitting and closing the umbrella. I couldn't help but chuckle as he turns the car off before I can even shut my door.

"All that work and what? You're just going to stay here?"

"I just want a little more time with you."

My icy blue eyes meet his pale hazel green ones. We both catch ourselves leaning in, and before you know it, a hand print is falling off the steamy window.

* * *

It's Sunday now. Pay-per-view day. Match day. History. I'm so nervous. We won't know who is going to be the winner until a few minutes before our match. Creative is at war on it. Elias is currently battling Seth in a match where Elias loses. I can't watch because my match is right after.

I take a breath before sliding on my black gear shorts over my fishnet tights, as well as my black gear tank top. It's a different look than I normally go for, but I'll take it, you know? I step into my knee-high boots and lace them up. All black tonight vs all gold from Mandy.

I rush to hair and make-up where they give me all black make-up as well and do my hair into french braided pig-tails. I grab my black masquerade mask off the table and make my way to the front seeing Mandy. I slide my mask on and make my way to her.

"You look very Paige-esque. I dig it on you sis."

"And you look like the sun puked on you, it hurts my eyes." We both look at each other and burst into laughter. "God I'm so glad we've made up."

"I am too, but you must admit, this storyline is a show-stealer." I nod. "Any clue what they have for you next? They're already talking about putting me in a fued with Sonya."

"No idea, but that'll be interesting to see. Who's turning, you or her?"

"No clue yet."

We hear the bell and look at the monitor by the entrance, just in time to see them setting up for a triple powerbomb.

"How cool would it be if I ran out and interfered?"

"Oh Hunter would kill you."

"He would, and I value my job."

Few seconds later the boys come in, and I of course high-five my best friend. Little later on Elias comes in as well and I run to him, squeezing him in a big hug.

Pulling away, I see him grinning. "You look good, Princess. Who's winning?"

As if on cue, Hunter rounds the corner.

One of the stage-hands gives us a three minute warning.

"So Hunter, which of us is coming out on top?"

I nod at my sister's question, staring Hunter down.

"Jasmine. And tomorrow night, Sonya will turn on you Mandy. That storyline starts tomorrow."

"What about me? After tonight, what am I doing?"

"I'm going to be honest. You'll be going after jobbers a bit. But we'll work you up to your title shot. We're thinking a match for the title at Hell In A Cell?"

I couldn't help the snarky grin that came on my face. "Hell yes. That sounds amazing."

"30 seconds!"

"And on the cue, I'll let you girls get to it."

Mandy walk out, does her thing.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6-"

Inhale.

You're going to be fine, princess.

Exhale.

"3, 2,-"

I walk out to the pitch black arena before the smoke fills the ramp, my music hits, and I pay homage to Paige with a very Paige-esque pose as the lights hit. I walk down the ramp with a blinding smile, ignoring the hate. After climbing into the ring, I throw my mask into the crowd and put all my focus on Mandy.

"The following is a first ever Women's Division No Holds Barred Match! Introducing first from Yorktown Heights, New York- Mandy Rose!" Crowd reacts, blah blah blah. "And her opponent from Yorktown Heights, New York- Jasmine Key!" Crowd reacts, blah blah blah. Bell rings.

We both stare at each other. Anything goes in this match. We've already talked about different things we want to do, and possibly even say. But this… this is history. Mandy walks backwards until her back hits a rope, at which she ducks out and jumps off the apron and starts to attempt an early retreat. I race after her, grabbing hold of her arm and whipping her back towards the ring. She starts to crawl backwards and I follow after her. When she hits the apron, we both stop. As I go to take a few more steps towards her, she whips out a kendo stick and hits my right across this shins.

I fall to my knees, and she takes that kendo to my back making me fall flat.

Whack

Whack

Whack

I couldn't help but scream out a bit. Because fuck, that actually hurts. Her feet are by mine and I see the chance to kick her legs from under her. Once she's down, I get up. I grab her by her hair and send her into the steps. Since countouts still occur, and ref's count is close, I roll into the ring and roll right back out so the ref restarts his count. I grab Mandy by her hair once more and whip her into the barricade.

Eyes on her, I back my way to the apron. I drop to my knees and blindly reach behind me before my hands wrap around the bat. A wicked grin spreads across my face as I rise. Bat in hand behind my back, I walk back over to her. Stop… and swing, hitting her in her midsection. Over and over until I hear the refs count. I throw the bat down and drag her into the ring with me. Quick pin attempt for a kick out.

Not over that easy.

We both slowly make it to our feet. I whip her into ropes. She comes back and before I can think about superkicking her, she hits me with thesz press and starts slamming my head into the canvas. She stops, keeping her grip on my hair.

"I was the better daughter," she screams in my face. She throws my head into the canvas once more before getting up, and I role over, clutching my head. It's only a moment of relief before I'm in agonizing pain as the cold steel chair she bring in is brought down against my back.

Once.

Twice

Three times

Four

She throws it down. Roll me over, pin attempt but I'm out at two. She pulls me up, turns me around. Picks up for her Goddess Fall. But instead of her dropping us both I get a leg freak and start kicking her with it. I get fully free, turn around and just keep wailing on her. I push her into a corner and slap her full on.

"I'm the daughter who stayed when you left! They didn't love you like they love me," I yell at her. My knee goes into her midsection over and over, while my fist keep meeting her sides. She starts to slide down the buckle and I accidentally hit her in the face and he nose starts bleeding. I finally stop, panting. I deliver one harsh kick off her chest and then grab her and drag her to the center of the ring.

"Pin, kick, chair, spear, pin, " I barely hear her mumble. I go for the pin. "Stop when I grab rope." She kicks out.

I look around the ring before my eyes land on the chair from earlier. I crawl to it and firmly grasp it(A/N: insert spongebob gif LOL sorry) before standing up. Chair dragging on the canvas, I creep my way over to her. I slowly raise the chair and let it fall. I do this two more times before I start whacking her like she was me. A dozen hits in, I see her arm dart for the rope and she starts to pull herself away. I throw the chair and let out a war cry.

And for the first time since the match started, I feel the crowd. I feel the arena, the energy. I go to a corner, and crouch in wait. The crowd knows what this is. My cold blue eyes never leave her body as I wait for her to stand. I rake a hand through my hair, tongue running over my lower lip. She's up, and I dash into a spear, following up with a pin.

The bell rings and I stand. The ref raises my hand.

History was made. And I won.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So sorry about the wait! But, here it is. And next chapter is gonna get a little smutty(oh god). As always, comments and likes are very appreciated! Until next time my loves! xx**_


	22. Chapter 22

We just made it to the hotel from the pay-per-view. Elias and I are both exhausted. I lay beside him on the bed.

"You did good out there, Jasmine."

"Now I'm gonna be jobbing."

"But you'll be getting a title shot in a couple of months, that's not bad."

I sigh as I turn to him. "I feel like it's a shot I don't actually deserve. I haven't been on the main roster that long. My only big thing has been this past month against Mandy. Give me more before this, or the fans will bitch. You should know that better than anyone."

He nods and pulls me to him. We stay like that for a few minutes, not speaking but just being comforted by each other's presence. I look up at him to see him looking down at me.

"I didn't mean to offend you if I did, Elias." He nods. "You're doing great things. You're single-handedly taking on The Shield. You're kicking ass."

He leans down, and kisses me once. "You didn't offend me. But you do deserve this. You might be new on the main brand, but people know you from NXT. Look at how long you were down there." He kisses me again, but this time our lips linger.

The kiss slowly starts to get heated. It's like… It's almost as if I can't get enough of him. I'm tired and sore but I don't care.

"Get the condom," I hear myself say.

"You sure?"

"Mmm."

I hear a little rummaging around

"I've got it."

Slowly, pieces of clothing start coming off. Kisses and soft laughter echo through every step of the way

I begin to kiss him, to kiss his chest, to nuzzle my face among

the soft apple-sweet hairs, discovering as she did so a hunger for the scents and textures of male skin.

I, naked now, crouch over Elias, my mouth on his. He draws my hair around us like a tent, like little kids did when they wanted to exclude the outside world. I start to slide further down, after he tells me it's on, introducing myself to the rest of him; bringing my body down to his, the first time I've had sex since college.

There was no end to it, no end to the new things. He did something. I copied him.

I pulled him out for a moment as I pushed aside my pillows and turned onto my stomach. My feet hang off the end of the bed, my toes hooking over the edge.

He took me from behind. I pushed back, forced more of him into me.

The room is filling with sounds of pleasure, and soft pleas for more and more. We both find our climax and slowly come down from it as he pulls out, and I collapse on the bed, him falling beside me.

* * *

It's the morning after, and I wake up to an empty room. I get up and head for the shower. After getting out and drying off, I dress in a pair a skinny jeans that are wore out on the knee, a red crop top, and black slouch boots and I walk back out. The room is still empty, but I now spot a note on the end table.

"Had some things to take care of before the show tonight, I'll see you at the arena. Love you princess."

I sigh as I grab my phone and keys and make my way to my car. A short drive later, and I'm at the arena. I go check in at wardrobe and head to the locker room to change.I trade my red crop top for my white and black sailor-esque chest piece. I yank off my jeans and quickly slide on my black ring gear bottoms. I slide on my white ring boots, and I'm almost ready.

After changing, I go to hair and makeup. As I'm getting my nude, almost pink lip done, Mandy enters, laughing at her phone.

"What's up sis?"

She looks up and her smile falters. "Not much sissy dear. Good luck with whatever you're doing tonight." She scurries out of the room leaving me to frown.

After my hair and make-up is done, I grab my white mask off the desk and begin wandering back-stage trying to find Elias, but running into Seth instead.

"Hey Sethie, how you doing brother dear?"

He stops walking and looks at me, smiling. "Jasmine! I'm doing great. I feel like we hardly see each other. We're best friends, that needs to change."

I chuckle. "Yeah, it's been some time. Maybe if the roster goes out tonight, I'll come out too."

"You totally should, cause most of us are."

I nod as I see Elias walking up behind him. "That sounds like fun Seth, count me in," I say in response, causing a confused look to come on Elias' face.

"Awesome, I gotta grab Ro and Dean. See you later."

I nod as he walks off, looking up to Elias.

"Hunter is looking for you, princess. Let's go."

I start walking beside him and he puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him causing me to giggle. "How you feeling love? Was shocked to wake up and not see you."

"Shocked to wake up way before you," he snorts.

"Well, you took a lot out of me last night," I reply with a blush creeping on my face.

He coughs, making me laugh again. We keep walking until we find Hunter.

"Bossman, what am I doing?"

Hunter looks up at me. "Tonight? You're losing. Against Alexa."

I blink rapidly. "Alexa is breaking my streak? I haven't lost a match since my second to last match in NXT."

He nods. "We're trying to gauge the crowd on you currently. We want to see if they'll still be with you when you lose." I nod. "You guys are on second. Elias' match is main eventing, you can be ringside. He cannot be ringside to you however." I nod again. "Alright, just remember I'm always watching you guys." He walks away and I look at Elias.

* * *

It's midnight, and the roster has filled up an entire bar. Elias came out with me, but has been on his phone more than anything.

"Elias, what's going on?"

He looks at me, and his expression, makes my heart want to break.

"We need to talk, Jasmine."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry guys! A big dry spell came over me and I just… had 0 motivation for anything. Getting out of bed has been a struggle most days. I hope you guys enjoy! Until next time xx**_


End file.
